MIRACLE IN REVENGE
by Wondergrave
Summary: 'Orang jahat itu pasti ada alasannya kan' itulah yang menjadi keyakinan Hinata ketika mengetahui Gaara berkhianat dengan sang CEO wanita bernama Hyuuga Sakura. Lalu bagaimana nasib Uchiha Sasuke yang adalah suami dari Hyuuga Sakura itu sendiri? Bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata nantinya? "Aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendammu." itulah yang Sasuke katakan. (T SEMI M)/no child
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto (Om Maskish, setelah lama wondergrave hibernasi, kali ini wonder mau pinjem Chara om maskish lagi yaa)

Genre : Drama/romance, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Life

Pairing : SasuHina | slight GaaHina | slight SasuSaku | slight GaaSaku

Rated : T semi M (always wkwkwk)

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, dll

Wondergrave Proudly Present :

**Miracle in Revenge**

Hyuuga Corp adalah salah satu perusahaan besar dengan berjuta-juta saham di Konoha. Kemampuan dalam mempertahankan bisnis mereka patut diacungi jempol, tujuh turunan pun kekayaan mereka tak pernah habis. Cabang perusahaan mereka sudah terkembang ke berbagai daerah. Kesuksesan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang makanan dan pakaian ini pun didukung oleh penerus yang kompeten, ulet, bertalenta dan berpandangan luas. Bukan hanya itu saja, namun kerjasama perusahaan Hyuuga dengan Uchiha juga merupakan alasan kesuksesan perusahaan Hyuuga. Kedua perusahaan itu bahkan mendapat julukan sebagai sejoli abadi di seluruh penjuru Konoha.

Seorang gadis bersurai pink dan bermata emerald dengan elegan nya berjalan melewati lobi Hyuuga Corp, beberapa karyawan langsung menunduk dan menyapanya ketika gadis itu lewat dengan sejuta kharismanya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hyuuga-san" sapa para karyawan, dan disambut senyuman oleh gadis bersurai pink itu, kadang ia juga membalas mereka dengan salam yang tak kalah ramah.

"Hyuuga-san, anda telah ditunggu oleh Hiashi-sama. Silahkan saya antar." Ujar seseorang yang wanita bersurai pink itu ketahui adalah sekretaris ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu Sizune-san." Wanita bersurai pink itu pun langsung mengikuti sang sekretaris ke lantai 15, tempat sang CEO Hyuuga corp melakukan aktivitas perusahaannya sehari-hari.

Sang sekretaris bernama Sizune itu membukakan pintu untuk wanita bersurai pink itu, mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk masuk ke ruang kebesaran milik Hyuuga Hiashi. Setelah ia pastikan wanita itu masuk, Sizune pun pergi setelah memberi hormat dan dibalas hormat oleh wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Hyuuga Hiashi yang sedang berkutat dimeja kerjanya dengan beberapa kerutan di dahinya. Wanita itu bisa menebak kalau Hiashi tak menyadari kehadirannya disini, Karena itu wanita bersurai pink itu hanya berjalan pelan menuju meja Hiashi dan kemudian memeluk Hiashi dari belakang dengan erat.

"Otou-san…" Hiashi terlonjak kaget dan langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia tersenyum lembut begitu mengetahui siapa wanita yang memeluknya dan berani mengganggu diwaktu bekerjanya.

"Sakura, dari kapan kau disini?" Hiashi melepas pelukan Sakura, sedang Sakura tertawa renyah.

"Tou-san sangat workaholic, aku khawatir dan sangat penasaran kenapa Tou-san tidak pulang tadi malam."

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan Tou-san Sakura, tou-san seperti ini juga karena kamu." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mencerna apa yang tou-san nya maksudkan.

"Ohh…. RUPS? Hehe…. Soal itu, tou-san tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah mempersiapkan materinya. Mendengar hal tersebut, Hiashi tersenyum lalu tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Sakura penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau selalu bisa menenangkan tou-san. Kau adalah harta berharga klan Hyuuga." Mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dengan mata yang lirih.

"Tou-san, kenapa tou-san tidak mencalonkan Neji-nii?" Sakura bertanya, Hiashi terdiam. Ia malah melengos dan kembali menatap kearah dokumen yang menumpuk diatas mejanya.

"Jangan pikirkan Onii-chan mu. Dia orang yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan perusahaan ini ditangan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Sakura menunduk, pikiran berkecamuk mulai menggerogoti otaknya, dilihatnya kotak bekal yang sedari tadi ia bawa, lalu meletakkannya di meja Otou-sannya.

"Makanlah dulu tou-san. Tou-san pasti lapar, aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Sakura, terima kasih. Akan Tou-san makan nanti, kau pergilah ke cabang Hyuuga yang berada di Suna, ada dokumen yang perlu Tou-san tangani."

"Baiklah Tou-san, jangan lupa dimakan yaa." Sakura mencium dahi tou-san nya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan tou-san nya. Hiashi melihat Sakura hingga ia benar-benar pergi dari ruangannya. Hiashi menghela nafas panjang lalu melihat kearah jendela yang serasa membelah cakrawala, dari lantai 15 Hiashi bisa melihat keindahan kota Konoha. Beban berat bisa ia lepas untuk sementara ketika melihat jendela tersebut.

Sakura berada di parkiran mobil, berusaha mencari dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya tadi. Ketika itu, smartphone nya pun berbunyi. Senyum ia beri melihat nama yang terpampang di layar smartphone nya.

"Tuan Uchiha, tak baik menelpon ketika jam kerja."

"Kenapa Nyonya Uchiha? Aku hanya merindukanmu, dan sedikit lelah dengan pekerjaan ini. Dimana kau?" suara baritone itu membuat pipi Sakura sedikit memerah apalagi lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini memanggilnya dengan 'nyonya Uchiha'.

"Hentikanlah Sasuke, kau membuatku malu. Aku baru menemui ayahku."

"Ohh… itulah hal kusukai darimu Sakura, kau sempurna. Aku tak sabar untuk 'memakanmu' malam ini. Kutunggu kau dirumah sayang." Dan perkataan itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Sakura terkikik geli mendengar godaan Sasuke. Suaminya itu memang benar-benar menggemaskan.

⃝

Cuaca di Suna dan Konoha sangat berbeda. Daerah Suna adalah daerah padang pasir nan subur dengan cuaca kemarau. Keringat langsung meluncur di pelipis Sakura, namun ia tak menghiraukan hal tersebut lama-lama. Ia pun langsung berjalan untuk memasuki cabang restaurant Hyuuga. Restaurant begitu ramai namun tidak berdesakan, ditandai hanya 2 meja yang tersisa untuk pelanggan. Senyum terlukis diwajah rupawan Sakura.

Perhatian Sakura berhenti ke suatu titik, dimana ia merasa tertarik dengan percakapan yang dilakukan oleh pak manajer dengan seorang pelanggan dengan rambut bewarna merah bata. Pelanggan itu tampak tampan dengan setelan jasnya, membuat Sakura terdiam. Pelan-pelan Sakura mendekat.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san. Aku tidak tau kau akan datang." Percakapan pak manajer dan lelaki itu terinterupsi. Sakura memberi senyum kepada pak manajer, lalu ia memalingkan pandangan kearah lelaki tampan yang melihatnya dengan penasaran juga.

"Ohayou, aku adalah pemilik restaurant ini, Hyuuga Sakura." Sakura menyodorkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis, lelaki tersebut membalas senyuman Sakura dan menyambut tangan Sakura.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara" ujarnya singkat, namun jujur Sakura amat terpesona dan penasaran dengan lelaki bernama Gaara ini, tapi rasa penasaran ini ia tahan karena ia sudah memiliki suami yakni Uchiha Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong tadi ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan marga Hyuuga? Ups…

"Zetsu, kau boleh kembali." Perintah Sakura kepada sang manajer.

"Uhh… tuan Sabaku, apakah anda memiliki masalah? Aku melihatmu kurang puas dengan pelayanan kami. Saya sebagai pemilik, meminta maaf kepada anda." Sakura menunduk sedang lelaki itu hanya menatap Sakura intens.

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya ingin meminta pastanya ditambah keju yang banyak, karena rasanya terlalu plain. Ahh iya, sausnya juga sangat asam, kau bisa mengurangi tomatnya."

"Ahh, anda mengerti masakan. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, hhee."

"Iya, aku adalah pemilik Restaurant Pasta Blanc. Kapan-kapan jika ada waktu kau harus mampir kesana. Aku dengar Hyuuga corp mengurus makanan juga. Kau bisa memberi penilaian kepada restaurantku." Senyum Sakura tambah mengembang, rasanya dia seperti mendapat jackpot.

"Dengan senang hati tuan Sabaku. Terima kasih juga telah memberi masukan kepada pasta di restaurant ini, kami akan memperbaiki sausnya. Merupakan suatu kehormatan anda mau datang kesini." Lama Sakura dan Gaara saling memandang, mata mereka saling menyelam satu sama lain, acara pandang memandang mereka terinterupsi ketika Gaara menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama kepada Sakura.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau ingin mampir, aku akan dengan senang menyambutmu. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Gaara kembali tersenyum sebelum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung sambil menatap kartu nama Gaara. Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya hilang akal, rasa panas dipipinya tidak pantas merambat karena lelaki lain, getaran dihatinya juga seharusnya muncul ketika melihat Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk kembali ke akal sehatnya. Ditepisnya segala bayangan tentang Gaara, lalu iapun berjalan menuju ruangan manajer untuk mengambil data yang ayahnya butuhkan.

⃝

Kring….

Bunyi lonceng kuno itu selalu berbunyi ketika pelanggan datang ke restaurant pasta blanc. Tapi, kali ini bukanlah seorang pelanggan yang datang, melainkan seorang wanita yang mampu mengundang tawa bagi setiap orang yang sedang melakukan santap siang di restaurant ini. Wanita itu terlihat sangat culun dan aneh, badannya buntal seperti ikan buntal, dengan surai indigo yang diikat seperti dango serta kacamata tebal dan bulat. Dengan riangnya wanita itu berlari sambil memanggil nama seseorang. Wanita itu mendapat sapaan ramah dari para karyawan, sontak dibalas juga olehnya dengan sangat riang.

Tok tok tok

Wanita itu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'CEO'. Tak lama terdengar suara mengizinkan masuk dari dalam ruangan tersebut, dengan tidak mengurangi frekuensi senyumnya, wanita itu masuk keruangan.

"Hinata-chan, kau datang?"

"hheehehe… Gaara-kun, maaf mengganggumu." Gaara langsung menutup dokumen yang berada diatas mejanya, dan memperhatikan wanita yang bernama Hinata didepannya. Hinata membawa rantang yang Gaara yakin isinya adalah makanan.

"Tadinya aku ingin pergi ke apartment mu, tapi aku harus menjaga okaa-san malam ini. Jadi, aku akan memberikan kepadamu sekarang saja."

Hinata meletakkan rantang tersebut keatas meja Gaara, lalu membukanya dengan hati-hati dan Gaara bisa mencium serta melihat betapa lezatnya makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Aku kira ini bisa menjadi menu baru di restaurantmu Gaara-kun." Hinata mengambil sumpit lalu mengambil sedikit dari hidangannya dan menyuapkan kepada Gaara.

"Aaaaa…" ujar Hinata lemah lembut, Gaara pun membuka mulutnya menyambut makanan yang disuapkan Hinata. Hinata tampak riang melihat raut kepuasan dari wajah Gaara.

"Oishi…. Kau bisa memberiku resepnya nanti. Terima kasih." Gaara memberi senyum kepada Hinata lalu kemudian kembali berkutat kepada dokumennya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Gaara, ia pijit pundak Gaara sehingga membuat Gaara kaget.

"Pasti lelah harus mengurus restaurant ini sambil mengurus perusahaan." Gaara tersenyum manis lalu melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Hinata sehingga menimbulkan rona merah diwajah Hinata. "G-Gaara-kun?"

"Ia, memang sangat lelah, apalagi kalau kau meninggalkanku. Karena itu, jangan tinggalkan aku." Gaara pun menyenderkan kepalanya diperut Hinata sambil tetap memeluk pinggang Hinata. Hinata tersenyum, ia lalu mengelus puncak kepala Gaara dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau Gaara mau, restaurant ini dipindahkan saja ke Konoha, agar Gaara tidak bolak balik."

"Apa tidak masalah? Itu akan merepotkan, Hinata."

"Tidak apa, lagian ibu juga membutuhkan pengobatan yang lebih, rumah sakit di Suna menyarankan agar ibu dipindahkan saja. Soal tempat tinggal…" Hinata menggantungkan perkataannya, membuat Gaara menengadah kearahnya, menunggu lanjutan perkataan Hinata.

"Uhh… a-ano, k-k-kalau g-Gaara-kun t-t-ti-tidak k-k-ke-keberatan, a-a-aku b-b-bo-boleh t-t-tinggal d-d-dirumah g-g-Gaara u-untuk sss-ssementara?" muka Hinata sekarang sangat memerah seperti tomat, Gaara menyeringai mendengar perkataan Hinata, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan melepas kacamata bulat yang Hinata pakai, Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya.

"Tidak masalah buatku Hinata, asalkan itu dirimu." Hinata tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, kekagetan melandanya ketika tengkuknya ditarik dan bibirnya merasakan benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman yang singkat namun penuh perasaan, Hinata sangat menyukai kehangatan dari Gaara. Baginya, Gaara sangat pengertian dan mungkin Gaara memang lelaki yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

⃝

Paprika bewarna merah, daging cincang, telur 2 butir, daun seledri, semua bahan-bahan tersebut menari dengan indahnya ketika Sakura mengolahnya. Malam ini ia akan memasak Omurice. Makanan yang sebenarnya dibuat untuk sarapan menjadi makan malam karena suaminya memberontak minta dibuati Omurice tomat. Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa suaminya sedang tersenyum sambil bersandar didinding, melihatnya memasak dengan sangat kyusu'. Sakura terlihat sangat cantik, itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke paling suka ketika melihat Sakura memasak. Dirinya sendiri sebenarnya bisa memasak, tapi ia sudah lama tidak melakukannya, karena ia memiliki trauma yang amat dalam ketika memasak.

Tiba-tiba, pikiran nakal melintas diotaknya. Ia pun berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura. Dipeluknya Sakura dari belakang sehingga membuat Sakura terkesiap.

"S-Sasuke? Tunggu diruang makan saja, sebentar lagi selesai." Sakura menepis lengan kekar Sasuke dari pinggang rampingnya, namun Sasuke tak mau mengalah.

"Kau tidak ingat, apa yang kukatakan di telepon tadi?" muka Sakura sontak memerah mengingat apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"H-hentikan, aku ingin membalik telurnya, nanti gosong. Lepaskan." Sekali lagi Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun akhirnya melepaskannya. Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Coba jelaskan kepadaku, kenapa kau ingin mengurangi tomat di pastanya?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura teringat kepada tuan tampan mempesona bernama Gaara lagi. Benar saja, dengan susah payah ia berusaha melupakan tuan tampan itu namun bayangannya selalu terngiang diotak Sakura.

"Tidak ada alasan spesifik. Tadi ada pelanggan yang tidak puas dengan pastanya Sasuke-kun."

"Ohh…. Pelanggan resek itu pasti tidak tau kalau pasta itu punya banyak tomat karena menu itu menu special dari suamimu. Khikhikhi…" Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura, namun kini lebih dari memeluk, tangan Sasuke mulai jahil.

"Bisa kita pindah sekarang Sakura?" deru nafas Sasuke sudah terdengar berat. Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan suaminya. "Bagaimana dengan omuricenya sasu-kun?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Omurice sialan, aku ingin langsung ke menu utama." Sakura mematikan kompor setelah itu badannya sudah diangkat oleh Sasuke ala bridal style.

Beginilah Sasuke, setiap malam selalu meminta menu aneh-aneh namun akhirnya tidak akan dimakannya, dan yang malah di'makan'nya adalah Sakura.

Pagi hari, seperti biasa, Sakura selalu bangun terlambat karena kelelahan oleh aktivitas malamnya bersama Sasuke. Sasuke selalu saja pergi ke kantornya duluan tanpa membangunkan Sakura, padahal seharusnya ia bertanggung jawab, karena ulahnya, Sakura selalu kecapekan. Sakura masih berbalut selimut, dia terdiam melihat keluar jendela. Lama ia menatap jendela, smartphone nya pun berbunyi, langsung diangkatnya dan ternyata itu adalah telepon dari kantornya, sekretarisnya lah yang menelponnya, Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan sekretarisnya lalu kemudian setelah menelpon, ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Ketika Sakura sedang memilih milih jas, sebuah kartu nama jatuh, ia pun menunduk mengambil kartu nama tersebut. Lagi, itu adalah kartu nama Sabaku Gaara. Sakura memijit pelipisnya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Ujarnya yang kemudian menyimpan kartu nama tersebut ke dompetnya lalu kembali bersiap-siap.

⃝

Rapat hari ini membuat Sakura menjadi gila. Ia butuh produk baru untuk perusahaan makanan Hyuuga. Tentunya ia butuh penasehat makanan. Mungkin Sakura bisa bertanya dengan koki-koki di cabang daerah, namun sepertinya akan susah untuk melakukannya dalam waktu yang singkat, pastinya mereka sangat sibuk. Bagaimana kalau bertanya kepada Sasuke? Ahh… benar, Sasuke pasti akan membantu. Dengan sigap, Sakura pun mengklik kontak Sasuke dan menelponnya, namun sayang, sepertinya Sasuke sangat sibuk, smartphone nya pun tidak aktif. Cukup menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Sakura mencoba berpikir siapa yang bisa menolongnya. Pikirannya kini hanya bisa memikirkan satu nama yakni Sabaku Gaara. Dengan ragu-ragu diambilnya kartu nama dari dompetnya, ia klik yang tertera disana, lalu menunggu telpon tersebut diangkat oleh Gaara. Tidak butuh lama, hanya 2 nada sambungan langsung dijawab oleh sang empunya.

"Moshi moshi" suara baritone Gaara membuat Sakura menegang. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"A-ano, moshi moshi Gaara-san, ini aku, Hyuuga Sakura." Mengetahui Sakura yang menelpon, Gaara menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Gaara melirik tumpukan dokumen yang berada disampingnya lama, lalu kemudian menatap dokumen yang sedang ia kerjakan, dengan santainya, ia tutup dokumen tersebut.

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk Sakura-san."

"Ah… baguslah. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, bisa kita bertemu siang ini?"

"Tentu, dengan senang hati. Kau ingin bertemu dimana?"

"Emm… di restaurantmu, boleh?"

Gaara tampak berpikir, "Sepertinya jangan direstaurantku. Karena sekarang restaurantku baru pindah, jadi akan sibuk. Bagaimana kalau kita ke café saja. Kau tau café bagus di Konoha?"

"Aku tau, akan aku sms alamatnya ya. Terima kasih Gaara-san." Gaara tampak tersenyum puas setelah mematikan smartphone nya.

Seketika ia meletakkan smartphone nya dan ingin beranjak, pintu ruangannya terbuka, ia tau sekali siapa wanita yang membuka ruangannya.

"Gaara-kun, restaurant nya sudah beres."

"Bagus, terima kasih Hinata." Gaara memasang jas nya, Hinata tampak heran melihat Gaara yang terburu-buru.

"Gaara-kun, kau ingin pergi? Apa ada rapat?"

"Iya, aku harus menghadiri rapat itu, kau uruslah restaurant ini untuk sementara, aku akan kembali. Ah iya, kode apartment ku tanggal lahirmu. Aku pergi ya." Gaara mencium dahi Hinata sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung. Tak pernah ia lihat Gaara sesemangat ini sebelumnya.

⃝

Disinilah mereka berdua berada, café rose. Sakura mengganti pakaiannya sebelum datang, membuat Gaara aneh melihatnya, Sakura juga merasa dirinya aneh.

"A-ano, Gaara-san, bisa kita mulai?"

"Boleh"

Sakura pun mulai membicarakan masalah mengenai produk terbaru. Gaara mendengarkan dengan seksama, tak cuma mendengarkan, Gaara juga menatap Sakura intens, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Sakura sangat cantik, dia gadis yang special dan membuatnya penasaran. Sebenarnya, Gaara tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia masak memasak, namun karena divisi perusahaannya saat itu dalam keadaan kritis, ia butuh biaya tambahan untuk memajukan divisinya. Dan saat itu ia bertemu Hinata, wanita yang tergila-gila dalam dunia memasak dan memiliki restaurant pasta yang sukses. Gaara tidak bermaksud ingin mengambil kekayaan Hinata, namun wanita itu sendiri yang menawarkan kerja sama dengan Gaara dan menyerahkan restaurantnya ke pihak manajemen Gaara, dan alhasil ia berhasil menyelamatkan perusahaannya dan sekarang mulai menjalin hubungan yang lebih dengan Hinata, tapi sayangnya Gaara tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kecuali mulut manis yang selalu ia gunakan untuk mempertahankan Hinata.

Gaara mulai berbicara, pelan namun pasti ia memecahkan masalah yang menjadi beban pikiran Sakura. Sakura tersenyum didalam hatinya, melihat Gaara menjelaskan seperti melihat malaikat yang sedang memberi pencerahan, Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya sangat berdosa dengan kelakuannya ini. Namun, Sakura tidak bisa mengelak dari kehangatan yang Gaara beri kepadanya. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kehangatan seperti ini dari Sasuke. Lelaki yang memiliki gelar sebagai suaminya itu, adalah lelaki yang berasal dari pernikahan perusahaan Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Kalau bukan karena pernikahan bangsat itu, mungkin Sakura akan tetap melajang sampai sekarang. Jujur, Sakura menyesali persetujuannya untuk menikahi Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Gaara-san. Aku sangat terbantu."

"Dengan senang hati. Ahh, kalau kau mau, panggil saja aku Gaara atau kau bisa menambahkan suffix 'kun'. Kau tau, Gaara-san itu rasanya sangat formal, lagian kita lagi tidak ditempat kerja."

"Kalau begitu aku panggil Gaara-kun saja."

"Sakura, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, anggap saja balasan dari yang tadi."

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" mata Sakura membelalak, ia pun menatap Gaara yang sepertinya bertanya dengan serius. Kini Sakura bingung, apakah ia harus jujur atau tidak. Diliriknya cincin yang bertengger manis dijari manisnya, dengan pelan, iapun melepas cincin tersebut dan menyimpannya dikantungnya. Ia berharap agar Gaara belum melihat cincin tersebut.

"K-kalau seandainya aku sudah menikah, apa pendapatmu Gaara-kun?"

"Hmm.. kurasa aku akan merebutmu, jika kau tidak merasa bahagia." Gaara mengatakannya dengan senyum menggoda, Sakura sampai terdiam dibuatnya.

"Tapi, jika kau bahagia. Aku tidak akan membawamu kabur Sakura."

"A-apa maksudmu Gaara-kun?"

"Singkatnya, aku sudah tertarik kepadamu dari pertama kita bertemu." Gaara mengambil cangkir espresso yang ia pesan, lalu menyesapnya dengan pelan. Sakura tau, jawaban ini akan menentukan masa depan Sakura. Ia harus memilih, hidup dalam dosa atau kembali berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi, ia melirik Gaara yang masih menyesap espressonya dengan tenang. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Gaara, namun ia juga tak ingin membahayakan kerjasama perusahaannya.

"Gaara-kun, a-aku…." Gaara tampak menunggu, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku juga tertarik kepadamu." Dan ia pun memilih untuk berbuat dosa.

Gaara tersenyum puas, ia pun menyambut tangan Sakura yang bebas dimeja, digenggam nya tangan mungil Sakura. Sakura merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika Gaara menyentuhnya. Kegiatan mereka terinterupsi ketika smartphone Sakura berdering, elihat siapa yang menelepon sontak Sakura menganga, cepat-cepat ia raih smartphone nya, lalu beranjak meminta izin kepada Gaara untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

"Kenapa dengan nada bicaramu Sakura?"

"A-ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Katakan apa yang ingin kau makan malam ini."

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memakanmu lagi Sakura, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang untuk beberapa hari. Aku akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Jangan merindukanku ya, Sakura."

"Ah.. iya, aku akan menunggumu Sasuke. Jangan lupa untuk makan ya."

"Baiklah sayang, kau juga jangan melirik lelaki lain kecuali aku ya." Glek… Sakura menelan saliva yang tercekat ditenggorokannya, ia pun membalas perkataan Sasuke seadanya. Setelah menutup teleponnya, ia pun merasa lega karena terbebas dari kungkungan Sasuke. Tak lupa, ia juga merasa lega karena ia bisa mendekati Gaara.

⃝

Sudah merupakan kebiasaan dari Hinata untuk mengunjungi ibunya. Setelah bertanya kepada resepsionis, ia pun segera mencari ruangan yang ia cari. Sebelum membuka pintu, Hinata mengintip ibunya dari kaca pintu, ia tersenyum melihat ibunya yang tampak masih terjaga. Dengan tidak membuang waktu, ia pun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Okaa-san, Hinata datang"

Sang empunya menoleh, dan tampak senang ketika Hinata datang. "Hi…na…ta…" ibunya tampak menggapai-gapai namun tak sampai. Hinata mendekat dan menyambut ibunya, digenggamnya tangan ibunya.

"Ibu, hari ini, aku melihat Gaara-kun sangat semangat. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya sesemangat itu. Hehe, aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya semangat sekali."

Walau sebanyak apapun Hinata berbicara, ibunya hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan air mata yang tak jarang mengalir dari sisi mata ibunya. Ibunya sudah lama sekali terkena stroke dan cacat karena kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya dan ibunya ketika ia berumur 5 tahun. Ibunya hanya bisa berkata satu kata yakni, 'Hinata'. Hinata sendiri tidak mengingat apa-apa, 'Hinata' itu sendiri ia tidak yakin kalau itu adalah namanya. Hinata lupa ingatan dengan dirinya dan keluarganya serta kehidupannya. Lucu sekali bukan? Tapi Hinata tetap bersyukur, ia bisa memiliki tempat curhat yang menerimanya kapan saja. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, orang selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya gila akan masakan, gadis menyedihkan, dll. Tapi, ibunya dan Gaara telah memberinya kekuatan, tanpa mereka berdua, mungkin dia akan putus asa.

"Ibu, saat ibu sudah sembuh nanti, ibu harus katakan masakan yang ibu sukai. Hinata akan memasakkannya untuk ibu. Jadi, ibu harus cepat sembuh."

Lagi, ibunya mengeluarkan air mata, Hinata menatap ibunya lirih, ia mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, ia tak ingin ibunya melihat ia menangis.

Hinata pun mengambil bubur yang terletak disamping tempat tidur ibunya, dengan pelan ia menyuapi ibunya, setelah selesai, ia membenarkan selimut ibunya. Menunggu ibunya tidur, sedang ia kembali bercerita tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya dari ia bangun sampai kembali tidur. Ketika merasa bahwa ibunya terlelap, Hinata pun beranjak tapi kemudian Hinata tidak jadi untuk pergi karena ibunya menahan tangannya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Ibu sangat merindukanku ya? Baiklah, aku akan menginap. Aku akan menelpon Gaara dulu ya." Ibunya mengangguk pelan, Hinata tersenyum sambil mengambil smartphone nya. Ditekannya kontak Gaara, ia tunggu nada sambungan dan anehnya no. Gaara mati. Ketika mencoba untuk menelponnya kembali, panggilan tersebut tidak diangkat. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya Gaara sibuk. Aku akan meng-sms nya saja." Dengan hati tenang, ia kirim pesan teks kepada Gaara.

⃝

Matahari pagi mengintip dari sela-sela gordyn dan ventilasi di salah satu kamar yang berada di apartment lantai 10. Sinar matahari itu berhasil membangunkan seorang wanita bersurai pink yang sekarang tengah menatap lelaki yang bersurai merah bata disampingnya yang tampak masih tertidur pulas. Melihat kelelapan lelaki tersebut, Sakura terkikik pelan, biasanya kalau sedang bersama Sasuke, ia adalah orang yang terbangun terakhiran. Senyum Sakura memudar ketika mengingat percakapan dia dan Gaara tadi malam, ketika Gaara merasakan dirinya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Gaara bertanya mengapa dirinya tidak perawan lagi, Sakura hanya menjawab bahwa dia memberinya kepada cinta pertamanya, Lagi…. Sakura berbohong. Sakura tidak tau kapan ia harus mengungkapkan statusnya, tapi satu hal yang ia yakini, ia tak ingin kehilangan Gaara. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, Sakura memilih untuk mendiamkan Gaara dan bersiap-siap duluan, tak lupa Sakurapun menyiapkan sarapan dan meninggalkan memo untuk Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum begitu keluar dari apartment Gaara, ia berjalan menuju lift dan menunggu agar lift sampai ke lantainya.

Ting…

Lift itu terbuka, Sakura menatap ke dalam lift dan menemukan seorang insan bersurai indigo. Dengan santainya, wanita itu melewati Sakura yang terdiam. Sakura mematung, hingga liftnya menutup. Tas yang ia pegang pun terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi keras yang membuat wanita bersurai indigo tersebut kembali menoleh kebelakang melihat kearah Sakura. Sakura perlahan menoleh kearah wanita itu lagi. Lama mereka saling berpandangan, mata ametysnya bertemu dengan emerald Sakura. Sakura pun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai sesak, badannya mulai gemetaran, namun Sakura berusaha untuk kembali ke akal sehatnya, cepat-cepat ia ambil tasnya yang terjatuh dan mengklik lift untuk datang kembali kelantai 10. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura pun memasuki lift yang kosong itu, sedang wanita bersurai indigo itu masih terdiam bingung. Tak mau menghabiskan waktu yang lama, wanita bersurai indigo itu menuju kamar dimana pujaan hatinya tinggal. Dengan hati yang riang, dikliknya kode apartment dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya, senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika pintu apartment berhasil dibuka.

"Gaara-kun, tadaima"

Apartment Gaara tampak sepi. Wanita itu heran, dan hidungnya berhasil mengendus bau masakan yang sepertinya baru dibuat.

"Apakah Gaara memasak? Hmm…" wanita itu pun melangkah menuju dapur. Dapur terlihat kosong, tak ada siapapun melainkan masakan yang tampaknya baru dimasak, terlihat dari asap yang masih mengepul diatasnya.

"Gaara-kun? Kau dimana?" wanita itu mendekati masakan tersebut, dan mencicipi masakan tanpa menggunakan sendok dan sumpit, alias ia langsung mencomotnya. Matanya membelalak ketika mencicipi masakan tersebut, diambilnya lagi masakan lain dan mencicipinya.

"Siapa yang memasak semua ini? Pasti bukan Gaara, aku tau rasa masakan Gaara bagaimana." Mata wanita itu dengan liar menjelajahi dapur dan ia berhasil menemukan sebuah kertas disudut meja makan. Sebuah memo.

_Gaara-kun, jangan lupa sarapan. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti, jangan berterima kasih karena aku membuatkan sarapan ini, aku dengan senang hati bisa membuatkanmu masakan dan sangat senang jika kau memakannya. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, bye._

Hinata tidak ingat dirinya pernah membuat memo dan masakan ini.

"Hinata, kaukah itu?" Hinata kaget, ia pun melepaskan memo yang berada ditangannya, ia menoleh kearah Gaara, yang ternyata hanya memakai boxer. Hinata terkena sindrom triple shock seketika, tak menyangka Gaara akan muncul dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tapi, tunggu! Hinata mencoba berpikir mencerna semua kejadian ini, sekali lagi ia menatap kearah masakan, memo dan juga Gaara.

"G-Gaara-kun…. K-kau?"

Gaara menyandarkan dirinya kesisi pintu sambil melipat tangannya. "One night stand…" ujar Gaara santai namun ada ketegasan diantaranya.

Hinata yang masih shock, menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Ti-tidak… mungkin"

**©MIRACLE IN REVENGE—WONDERGRAVE—TBC©**

#NB : hellloooouuuwwww….. ada yang merindukan wondergrave? #nyengir kuda hehe, maaf ya reader, wondergrave udah lama gak muncul dan menampakkan kegaje-an nya, dan hasilnya gini deh, fict hancur muncul lagi. Ohh iya, wondergrave mau minta maaf, soalnya MY CEO gak apdet-apdet. Ada yang ingin wonder katakan… sebenarnya, MY CEO filenya pada ilang semua, kemaren lapie nya diservis sehingga mengakibatkan semua file dan memori terhapus dengan mudahnya dari lapie … dan wondergrave sangat sedih, gimana dong ini? Sepertinya MY CEO terancam DISCONTINUED! HUWEEEEEEE…tapi kalau misalnya wondergrave dapat ilham diwaktu dekat untuk melanjutkan MY CEO, wonder akan lanjut, tapi kalau misalnya ceritanya tetap gak nyambung yahh.. terpaksa DISCONTINUED TT_TT

Oh iya, reader tercinta, fict wonder kali ini aneh juga ya…. "Hyuuga Sakura" hehehehe, pasti udah pada bisa menebak kan? Maaf deh kali ini ceritanya pasaran binggooo….. dan mau minta maaf soalnya sakura bakal jadi sangat jahat di fict ini, yang suka sakura dan gak tega sakura jadi jahat gak usah dibaca ya, tapi baca aja dulu deh, kali aja ntar sukaaa… heeeeee

Okehhh…. So far…..

RnR, RnF, RnFav!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto (Om Maskish, setelah lama wondergrave hibernasi, kali ini wonder mau pinjem Chara om maskish lagi yaa)

Genre : Drama/romance, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Life

Pairing : SasuHina | slight GaaHina | slight SasuSaku | slight GaaSaku

Rated : T semi M (always wkwkwk)

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, dll

Wondergrave Proudly Present :

**Miracle in Revenge**

"Siapa yang memasak semua ini? Pasti bukan Gaara, aku tau rasa masakan Gaara bagaimana." Mata wanita itu dengan liar menjelajahi dapur dan ia berhasil menemukan sebuah kertas disudut meja makan. Sebuah memo.

_Gaara-kun, jangan lupa sarapan. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti, jangan berterima kasih karena aku membuatkan sarapan ini, aku dengan senang hati bisa membuatkanmu masakan dan sangat senang jika kau memakannya. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi, bye._

Hinata tidak ingat dirinya pernah membuat memo dan masakan ini.

"Hinata, kaukah itu?" Hinata kaget, ia pun melepaskan memo yang berada ditangannya, ia menoleh kearah Gaara, yang ternyata hanya memakai boxer. Hinata terkena sindrom triple shock seketika, tak menyangka Gaara akan muncul dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tapi, tunggu! Hinata mencoba berpikir mencerna semua kejadian ini, sekali lagi ia menatap kearah masakan, memo dan juga Gaara.

"G-Gaara-kun…. K-kau?"

Gaara menyandarkan dirinya kesisi pintu sambil melipat tangannya. "One night stand…" ujar Gaara santai namun ada ketegasan diantaranya.

Hinata yang masih shock, menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Ti-tidak… mungkin" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu kemudian mengambil sebuah masakan yang berisi tamagoyaki.

"A-aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan Gaara-kun. Ma-mandilah." Hinata menunduk sambil kemudian mengepak lauk-lauk yang telah dibuat Sakura, sedang Gaara masih tersenyum jahat. Ketika mengepak makanan-makanan tersebut, air mata pun menetes dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Isakan demi isakan berhasil keluar dari bibir manisnya. "Ti-tidak mungkin…." Ia menghapus air matanya, lalu kembali konsentrasi memasak sarapan special untuk Gaara.

Hinata duduk diam menunggu Gaara di meja makan, Hinata menatap kosong meja makan. Pintu kamar Gaara terbuka, dan terlihatlah Gaara yang tampak gagah seperti biasanya dengan jasnya, Hinata langsung beranjak dan mendekati Gaara.

"Aku telah membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu Gaara-kun, ayo cepat dimakan." Gaara hanya diam sambil mengangguk-anggukkan. Ketika Gaara ingin mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan, Hinata menghalanginya sehingga membuat Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Da-dasimu miring Gaara-kun, aku akan memperbaikinya." Dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang, Hinata membenarkan dasi Gaara. Lagi, Gaara hanya diam memperhatikan Hinata.

"Nah, sudah. A-ayo kita sarapan." Gaara masih menatap Hinata, seringaian terlukis diwajah rupawannya. Gagap yang merupakan kebiasaan Hinata dahulu, kini kembali lagi. Ketika Gaara ingin mengambil nasinya, Hinata langsung menghalanginya dan merebut mangkuk nasinya, hingga Hinata lah yang mengambilkannya, Gaara terkekeh pelan, ia pun membiarkan Hinata mengurusi mangkuk makannya.

"Si-silahkan, makanlah Ga-Gaara-kun." Gaara mengambil suapan demi suapan, Hinata masih menatap Gaara dengan senyum bodoh diwajahnya.

"Aku selesai" ucap Gaara yang memberhentikan Hinata menatapnya, sontak Hinata langsung beranjak mengikuti Gaara yang ingin berangkat kerja. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Gaara berbalik dan menghadap Hinata yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat. Jangan menungguku Hinata." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Gaara pun meraih gagang pintu apartment nya.

"Tu-tunggu Ga-Gaara-kun" Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang spontan mencium pipinya. Gaara terkejut, Hinata lebih terkejut dan pipinya memerah.

"Ha-hati-hati dijalan…." Ujarnya lirih sebelum kemudian berlari menuju dapur. Gaara terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hinata, seharusnya dia lebih sering melakukan One night stand agar Hinata lebih manis seperti sekarang. Mengingat one night stand, Gaara merindukan wanita bersurai pink bernama Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar menggoda iman Gaara dan sungguh menawan.

Dengan semangatnya, Hinata membersihkan apartment Gaara. Dapur, ruang TV, ruang tamu, toilet dan tinggal satu ruangan yang belum ia bersihkan, yakni kamar Gaara. Dengan jantung yang masih berdetak cepat, ia tidak yakin ingin masuk dan membersihkan kamar Gaara. Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan? Hinata pun membuka pintu kamar Gaara, bau khas Gaara memenuhi penciumannya, sehingga membuat pipinya memerah. Kamar Gaara tampak berantakan, Hinata menghela nafas panjang, lalu kemudian ia berkacak pinggang.

"Yosh! Hinata! Semangat!" ucapnya yang kemudian mulai membersihkan lantai. Setelah ia rasa bersih, ia memilih untuk membersihkan kamar mandi Gaara dahulu. Wangi maskulin sabun Gaara masih tercium di kamar mandi itu, sehingga membuat Hinata rasanya mau mandi disini. Tempat tidur Gaara adalah tempat terakhir yang akan Hinata bersihkan. Senyum mesum tampak menghiasi wajah polosnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Hinata loncat dan mendarat di tempat tidur Gaara, ia mengguling-gulingkan badannya. "Bau Gaara!" muka Hinata tambah memerah seperti tomat, ia raih bantal Gaara dan diciumnya bantal tersebut. "Rasanya aku mau tidur disini saja!" dilemparnya bantal Gaara dan menggapai bantal satunya. Senyumnya memudar ketika mencium bau asing yang menguar dari bantal tersebut. Bau wanita, yang Hinata tau baunya seperti bau bunga Sakura.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Siapa wanita itu Gaara-kun?" gumamnya, lalu dengan kasarnya, Hinata membuka sarung bantal yang memiliki wangi bunga Sakura tersebut.

⃝

Sakura tampak sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan sekretarisnya. Tapi kini dengan muka senang, karena masalah produk terbaru telah terselesaikan, dan ini semua berkat Gaara. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya Gaara tidak membantu, itulah yang ada di otak Sakura sekarang. Sepertinya ia akan mentraktir Gaara makan malam atau ia dengan sedia akan melayaninya kembali. Pipi Sakura memerah ketika memikirkan Gaara, sungguh ia merindukan lelaki itu sekarang.

"Nona Sakura"

Suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya, iapun melihat Gaara berada dihadapannya dengan sebuah bucket bunga. Sakura begitu terkejut, ia pun menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk pergi, dan sekretarisnya pun segera mematuhinya. Sakura melihat keadaan sekitar, untuk memastikan karyawannya tidak melihatnya.

"G-Gaara-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara tampak cemberut.

"Aku lelah dengan pekerjaanku Sakura, aku ingin makan siang denganmu. Kau bisa?"

"Uhh… se-sepertinya bisa."

"Bagus, ah iya, dan ini bunga untukmu." Gaara pun menyodorkan bucket bunga yang berada ditangannya kepada Sakura.

"Cantik sekali Gaara… aku menyukainya. Makasih" Gaara tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Sakura, lalu ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Padahal kau lebih cantik daripada bunga itu." Mendengar pujian dari Gaara membuat Sakura juga malu, ia pun dengan segera menggandeng lengan Gaara.

"Ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar."

⃝

Shikamaru Nara—adalah sekretaris loyal berbakat yang kesetiannya berhasil dimiliki oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Sudah sejak kecil, shikamaru bersanding dengan Sasuke, baik sebagai teman maupun rekan kerja seperti sekarang.

"Kau katakan bahwa ketua divisi makanan Uchiha diatur oleh direktur Sabaku Gaara?"

"Ya, Sasuke-san."

"Jadi, dia satu-satunya sainganku?"

"Ya, Sasuke-san. Anda harus berhati-hati, dia memiliki prestasi dan dukungan dari pemegang saham." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mendengar yang dikatakan shikamaru.

"Salah satu prestasi terbesarnya adalah ketika ia berhasil menyelamatkan divisi makanan dari bencana kebangkrutan. Kudengar dia mendapatkan dana dari restaurant pasta Blanc."

"Dimana lokasinya?"

"Suna, tapi sejak kemarin sudah berada di Konoha. Sangat gawat karena berkat restaurant itu, restaurant Hyuuga mulai mengalami penurunan pendapatan."

"Benarkah? Aku penasaran dengan restaurant itu."

"Apa anda akan melakukan kunjungan tuanku?"

"Shikamaru, berhentilah bersikap formal kepadaku, kau sudah kuanggap adik sendiri." Sasuke beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya, lalu memasang jasnya. Shikamaru masih terdiam.

"Ayo, kita makan siang."

"Kau mengajakku, seperti mengajak kekasihmu Sasuke." Sasuke terkekeh geli, lalu ia menepuk-nepuk pundak shikamaru. Shikamaru juga ikut terkekeh dan membalas tepukan Sasuke.

⃝

Sampailah mereka di restaurant pasta Blanc, bau pasta sudah memenuhi indera penciuman Sasuke. Seperti yang sudah diketahui bahwa makanan kesukaan Sasuke adalah yang berbahan dasar tomat, salah satunya adalah Pasta. Saus pasta dengan banyak tomat memang surga makanan.

"Sasuke, ingatlah, kau kesini sambil melakukan riset."

"Ahh, iya benar. Terima kasih shikamaru." Sasuke pun segera mencari tempat duduk, dan yang kebetulan tersisa satu tempat duduk lagi.

Sasuke memesan fettucini dengan ekstra tomat dan tanpa keju. Sasuke membenci keju tapi menyukai tomat. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sasuke sangat berkebalikan dengan Gaara. Shikamaru memesan spaghetti biasa. Tak butuh waktu lama, pesanan mereka telah datang. Sasuke langsung melahap fettucininya, begitu pula shikamaru, mereka berdua tampak seperti orang yang benar-benar kelaparan.

Tanpa Sasuke dan shikamaru sadari bahwa Sakura melihat mereka. Sakura begitu shock, sehingga ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Ia berbalik dan menuju ke toilet. Di toilet, Sakura pun menelpon Sasuke dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn, Sakura, ada apa?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang makan siang."

"A-apakah kau sudah pulang ke konoha?"

"Ahh.. sudah, maaf tak memberitahumu. Aku juga baru pulang tadi pagi. Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah, barusan saja." Sakura melirik bekal makanan yang baru saja ia makan bersama Gaara. Benar saja, sudah tiga minggu Sasuke melakukan perjalanan bisnis, dan selama itu hubungan antara Gaara dan Sakura semakin dekat. Setiap hari Sakura selalu mampir ke restaurant Gaara, Gaara pun terkadang menemuinya di restaurant Sakura atau mampir ke perusahaan Sakura. Dan tak jarang juga mereka berkumpul dan melakukan 'kegiatan malam' mereka di apartment atau hotel.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti malam sayang. Ahh iya, tak usah memasak, aku akan memesan dan membungkus fettucini saja. Bye"

Tangan Sakura gemetar hebat, ia bersyukur Sasuke melakukan perjalanan bisnis, namun sekarang? Sasuke sudah berada di konoha. Apakah dia harus mengaku kepada Gaara sekarang? Tapi, dia sudah terlanjur menyukai Gaara dengan tulus. Sungguh, rasa cinta yang ia rasakan berbeda dengan Sasuke. Semua ketakutan ini tiba-tiba mengakibatkan perut Sakura rasanya dikocok dan makanan yang baru saja ia makan rasanya akan keluar.

"Uwekkk…." Sakura merasa sangat mual. "Uwekkk…" apakah dia salah makan? Sakura mengatur nafasnya, lalu berkumur. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin. Lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku….."

"Hmmm….. shikamaru, apa pendapatmu tentang spaghetti itu? Apakah enak?"

"Hn, aku ingin tambah Sasuke."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke melirik mangkuk spaghetti shikamaru yang masih terdapat sedikit spaghetti yang tersisa, Sasuke tersenyum jahil, lalu dengan cekatan ia mengambil spaghetti shikamaru yang membuat shikamaru sedikit menggeram kesal.

"Kembalikan spaghetti ku!"

"Aku hanya meminta sedikit shika!"

"Kau bisa memesannya!" Sasuke tetap saja memakan spaghetti shikamaru, dan Sasuke tampak puas sedang shikamaru menatapnya datar dan kesal. "Akan kuampuni kali ini kau Sasuke" gumam shikamaru yang tentu didengar Sasuke.

"Aku akan memesankanmu shikamaru. Jangan marah seperti anak kecil. Haha, tapi sekali-kali kau tampak menggemaskan juga." Shikamaru masih menatap Sasuke datar.

"Kau tidak tau betapa tertariknya aku dengan makanan."

"Aku tau shika… hentikanlah, aku akan memesankannya lagi."

Dan shikamaru kembali bergumam serta menyumpahi Sasuke dan dibalas Sasuke dengan kalimat yang sama 'aku akan memesankannya lagi' begitulah mereka, begitu akrab mengalahkan keakraban Sasuke dengan keluarganya atau dengan istrinya, Sakura.

Setelah mengambil bungkusan dan membayar dikasir, Sasuke dan shikamaru pun beranjak pergi. Sakura pun keluar dari persembunyiannya saat itu juga. Sebelum kembali kerumahnya, Sakura membeli sebuah alat untuk memastikan sesuatu yang menjadi keraguan dan juga kekhawatirannya saat ini.

⃝

Sakura menutup mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia begitu terkejut melihat hasil test pack yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Badannya gemetar hebat.

"A-aku…. Ha-hamil?" entah Sakura harus senang atau tidak saat ini. Disatu sisi dia senang, namun disisi lainnya, ia bingung. Apakah ini anak dari Sasuke atau Gaara?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak boleh percaya, alat ini bisa salah." Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura pun membuang test pack ke kotak sampah yang berada ditoilet rumahnya. Ketika Sakura membuka toiletnya, ia terkesiap dan kaget melihat Sasuke yang sedang menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Tumben sudah bangun Sakura. Kau kenapa? Tampak kaget?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Sakura pun segera pergi melewati Sasuke yang tampak masih bingung, namun Sasuke tak ambil pikir panjang, ia langsung masuk ke toilet dan melakukan kegiatan paginya. Ketika sedang mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk, Sasuke tertarik ketika melihat kotak sampah. Bukan! Bukan karena sampah-sampah, tetapi melainkan kepada alat yang Sasuke yakin adalah test pack. Diambilnya test pack tersebut, dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat test pack itu.

Didobraknya pintu toilet lalu berlari kearah Sakura yang sedang berkutat didapur.

"Sakura!" Sakura menoleh dan langsung menjerit ketika melihat Sasuke. "Kyaaaaaa… Sasuke! Pakai bajumu!"

Sasuke melihat keadaan dirinya yang tanpa sehelai pakaian pun seperti orang gila, tapi Sasuke tak mengambil pikir panjang, ia malah berlari kearah Sakura dan kemudian menggendong Sakura, ia memutar-mutarkan Sakura. Sedang Sakura berontak sambil berteriak.

"Terima kasih Sakura! Terima kasih Sakura! Aku mencintaimu!" Sasuke pun berhenti menggendong Sakura, Sakura memukul dada bidang Sasuke.

"Setidaknya, pakai dulu bajumu! Apa yang membuatmu gila seperti ini?"

"Hihi, kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku?"

"Pakai dulu bajumu sana!" Sakura mengambil sendok sayur dan ingin memukulkannya kepada Sasuke, Sasuke nyengir kuda dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ketika Sakura ingin melanjutkan memasak, ia teringat akan sesuatu, dengan sigap ia pun menuju toilet. Diperiksanya kotak sampah dimana ia membuang test packnya tadi. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura ketika melihat test pack nya sudah hilang. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, kini dia tau apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke begitu riang seperti orang gila.

Sakura sudah duduk duluan di meja makan menunggu Sasuke. Dari tadi, Sakura meminum air putih bolak balik untuk menenangkan dirinya, khawatir kalau seandainya anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak Gaara. Apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Sasuke nanti?

Bunyi pintu pun terdengar, terlihat Sasuke menadatangi meja makan dengan senyum yang masih awet diwajahnya.

"Sakura, kau terlihat cantik hari ini."

"Hentikan Sasuke, cepatlah makan." Perintah Sakura, namun justru membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Ternyata test pack mu tidak salah. Kau lebih sensitive dari biasanya sayang." Sasuke mengambil kursi dan kemudian mengambil sarapannya. Sakura terdiam tak merespon perkataan Sasuke. Tak selang berapa menit kemudian, Sakura beranjak menuju wastafel dan memuntahkan apa yang ada dimulutnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya, langsung menghampiri Sakura dan membantunya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah bekerja hari ini sayang. Minta saja cuti."Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak ingin bersantai-santai disaat dia akan kehilangan semuanya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau adalah CEO Sakura. Kau bisa bekerja dirumah, suruh sekretarismu datang dan mengabarkan semuanya. Pokoknya aku tidak ingin melihatmu di Hyuuga corp saat ini. Aku akan bilang kepada ayah kalau kau hamil."

"Jangan Sasuke! Biarkan kita saja yang tau untuk sementara. Aku tidak mau siapapun yang tau, aku hamil muda. Kau tidak tau siapa saja yang ingin menghancurkan pewaris kita." Sasuke terdiam, ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura, tapi sebagai lelaki yang sebentar lagi mendapat gelar menjadi ayah, dia ingin sekali berkata kepada dunia bahwa dia bukan lagi suami biasa, melainkan suami luar biasa.

"Aku akan tetap diam Sakura, tapi dengan syarat, kau bekerjalah dirumah saja. Oke?"

Sakura pun akhirnya mengangguk patuh, tapi itu diluarnya saja, lain dihatinya, Sakura sama sekali tidak akan menuruti Sasuke.

⃝

Disinilah Sakura sekarang, didepan apartment milik Gaara yang biasa ia datangi. Sakura memencet bel dan terbukalah pintu tersebut, namun bukan Gaara lah yang terlihat, melainkan seorang wanita berambut indigo yang pernah ia temui sekali.

"Siapa anda?" Tanya wanita itu, Sakura mematung. Tangannya mulai gemetar, apalagi ketika melihat warna mata lavender tersebut. Mengingatkannya kepada masalah yang terjadi 18 tahun yang lalu, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk melupakan masalah kedaluarsa itu, sekarang yang ada dipikirannya, apa hubungan antara Gaara dengan wanita ini.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya siapa anda, dan mengapa kau berada diapartment Gaara-kun?" tantang Sakura, yang membuat Hinata menganga tidak percaya. Hidung tajam Hinata mulai mencium wangi parfum berbau bunga Sakura yang sangat ia benci ketika dekat dengan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun? Ohhh… aku tau siapa kau nona pinky. Kau pasti wanita penggoda tunanganku kan?" nada bicara Hinata kini meninggi, ia sudah sangat kesal dengan Sakura.

"Tunangan? Cih…." Sakura melengos, melihat kearah Hinata dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Dia pembantuku Sakura. Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat antar tamu kita masuk." Hinata dan Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara, Gaara tampak mengambil minum dan meminumnya dengan santai. Sakura dan Hinata kembali menatap, tapi kemudian Hinata mendekati Gaara.

"Gaara-kun! Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau mengatakan kepadanya aku pembantumu? Kau tau aku adalah tunanganmu!"

"Hinata, ayolah." Gaara menghembuskan nafas panjang, sambil melihat Sakura yang juga tampak kesal didepan pintu. Satu-satunya yang harus Gaara lakukan adalah menyingkirkan salah satu dari mereka, dan Gaara lebih memilih menyingkirkan Hinata. Ia pun menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Hinata, dia adalah mitra kerjaku. Dia mengetahui kalau aku ini lajang dan tak punya tunangan, karena itu, kumohon, aku tidak mau membohongi mitra kerjaku dan kehilangan kesempatan besar. Kau mau membantuku kan Hinata?" Hinata menatap jade Gaara, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kumohon, Hinata. Sekali ini saja." Hinata terdiam, Gaara menatapnya, lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hinata singkat, sambil mejauhkan Gaara darinya. Gaara yang merasa ditolak hanya bisa menggeram didalam hatinya. Tapi, ia juga senang karena ia bisa menenangkan sumber uangnya kali ini.

Gaara keluar dari kamar, mendapati Sakura yang tampak berkacak pinggang dan kesal.

"Gaara-kun, aku mau kita bicara."

"Ya, bicaralah. Tapi kau jangan salah paham, dia hanya pembantuku."

"Aku yakin, wanita tadi jujur."

"Sakura….."

"Aku juga ingin bicara jujur sekarang Gaara." Gaara terdiam, ditatapnya emerald Sakura yang tampak serius.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga sudah mempunyai suami." Sakura menunduk, merasa malu mengakui dosanya didepan lelaki yang ia cintai. "Sekarang impas, kau juga selingkuh." Lama mereka diam, tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan kehangatan dari Gaara. Ya, Gaara memeluk Sakura, dielusnya puncak kepala Sakura dan mencium puncak kepalanya juga. Terdengar isakan dari bibir Sakura.

"Aku tau Sakura. Aku tau kau sudah mempunyai suami."

"Ga-Gaara-kun?" Sakura menengadah, menatap jade Gaara yang serius. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya dimana aku kerja. Aku adalah CEO divisi makanan di Uchiha corp. Sasuke adalah sainganku." Sakura menatap Gaara tidak percaya, namun Gaara mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu, sejak dahulu. Aku mencintaimu duluan. Aku tidak akan marah dan meninggalkanmu Sakura."

"Ga-Gaara-kun?" dan isakan Sakura pun berubah menjadi tangisan. Ia tidak menyangka Gaara begitu hangat dan pengertian akan semua kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan. Gaara menatap bidadarinya yang tampak tersakiti, Gaara menghapus air mata Sakura, ia tersenyum penuh kehangatan. Ia rangkum wajah Sakura, dan memberikan ciuman yang lembut, untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Gaara pun lupa kalau ada Hinata dikamarnya. Hinata ternyata sedang mengintip mereka, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya, rasanya sakit sekali, dikhianati tepat didepan mata sendiri. Dengan pelan, ia menutup pintu kamar Gaara agar tidak mengganggu kegiatan mengharukan Sakura dan Gaara. Seharusnya yang sembunyi adalah mereka, bukanlah Hinata. Tapi, Hinata memilih menutup mata dan telinganya atas kejadian yang barusan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Gaara, sungguh! Ia sangat mencintai lelaki itu. Tubuh Hinata pun bergetar. Saking bergetarnya, kakinya tak sanggup untuk menahan berat badannya. Ia pun merosot ke lantai. Ditutupnya mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tangis yang keras. Ditahannya rasa sakit yang menyayat hatinya. Pilu memenuhi kamar Gaara. Dipeluknya lututnya agar tidak merasakan kesepian yang berarti. Berusaha untuk mengurangi luka yang tertoreh dihatinya.

⃝

Sakura menyeruput teh hijau yang telah ia pesan. Gaara menatap Sakura sambil menggenggam tangannya yang bebas, berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang masih tampaknya sedih dan bersalah.

"Sakura, jika aku ingin kau menceraikan Sasuke. Apa kau mau?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap Gaara.

"Apa kau serius Gaara-kun?"

"Tentu, aku tidak mau kau terus-terusan dijamah oleh dia Sakura. Aku tau kau tidak mencintainya."

"Aku mau saja menceraikannya Gaara, tapi….. a-aku sedang hamil."

"Apa? K-kau ha-hamil?"

"Y-ya, Ga-Gaara-kun. Ka-karena itulah, aku ragu. Apakah anak yang dikandunganku ini anakmu atau Sasuke." Gaara meremas rambut merah batanya, pusing melandanya. Ia akan sangat senang kalau anak dikandungan Sakura adalah anaknya, namun ia akan tak sanggup hati kalau sampai itu anak Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura? Anak Gaara? Bukankah itu adalah anak kita?"

DEG…

Baik Sakura maupun Gaara, mereka menegang. Ternyata Sakura kembali ke restaurant pasta Blanc untuk makan siang hari ini. Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat istrinya dan saingannya sedang berada dalam meja yang sama, ditambah mereka membicarakan mengenai anak dalam kandungan Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun….. k-kau salah dengar!" Sakura segera beranjak dan kemudian mengelus dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, namun pandangan tajamnya tetap menuju kearah Gaara yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Rasanya tidak sopan sekali tuan Sabaku, berbicara dengan istri orang tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu."

"Cih…rasanya sangat naif tuan Uchiha, istrimu sendiri yang mendatangiku."

"Ga-Gaara! Hentikan!" Sasuke memandang kearah Sakura, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gaara yang melihat Sakura masih mempertahankan hubungannya, melengos dan tersenyum jahat.

"Katakan saja kepadanya Sakura, tentang hubungan kita. Kau tau, aku tidak kalah hebatnya dengannya." Sakura melihat kearah Gaara yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sakura bingung, kembali ia tatap Sasuke yang penuh dengan kekecewaan. Ia tak tega dengan Sasuke, namun tak rela meninggalkan Gaara.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Gaara hanya mitra kerjaku saja, ayo kita pulang." Mendengar perkataan Sakura, rasanya hati Gaara mencelos. Segera Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya agar pergi dari restaurant Gaara bersamanya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sakura menatap kearah Gaara dan kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Sakura percaya, Gaara tak akan meninggalkannya.

Walaupun Gaara mengerti tatapan Sakura, ia tetap geram dan kesal. Mengapa Sakura tidak mengakhiri hubungan gelap ini, ia sungguh tidak ingin Uchiha busuk itu mengambil miliknya.

⃝

Gaara kembali ke apartment nya dengan terhuyung-huyung, ya benar sekali. Ia merasakan stress yang sangat hebat, karena itu ia pergi ke club untuk minum-minum agar otaknya bisa merasakan ketenangan. Kamar Gaara kini telah terbuka, gelap dan juga pengap. Saklar lampu pun dikliknya dan kini penglihatannya sudah jelas. Dengan terhuyung-huyung ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Namun, Gaara terhenti ketika melihat ada seorang insan yang sedang tidur ditempat tidurnya. Wanita berambut indigo yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Gaara terdiam, lalu tak berapa lama kemudian ia terkekeh sehingga membuat Hinata terbangun.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, k-kau sudah pulang?" Hinata beranjak, mendekati Gaara dan indera penciumannya menangkap bau alcohol. "Astaga, Gaara-kun." Gaara masih saja terkekeh tidak jelas. Hinata segera membaringkan Gaara keatas tempat tidur. Dilepaskannya sepatu pantofel Gaara, kemudian juga jasnya serta kemejanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini Gaara-kun?" jujur, Hinata sangat khawatir dengan Gaara saat ini, Hinata menatap Gaara prihatin. Tangan Hinata pun mencoba menenangkan Gaara dengan mengelus rambut merah batanya. "Tenanglah Gaara-kun, aku disini, bersamamu." Bisik Hinata kepada Gaara pelan sehingga membuat Gaara terdiam dari kekehannya. Dipandangnya Hinata yang duduk disisi tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya lavender itu dalam. Terdapat ketulusan didalamnya, sungguh manis. Gaara menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, membuat Hinata terkesiap.

"Jangan pergi…..kumohon…." Hinata terdiam didalam pelukan Gaara. Ia tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, sampai kau benar-benar memintanya." Ujar Hinata yang kemudian menyusul Gaara yang telah menyelami dunia mimpi.

⃝

Pagi telah menyingsing, Gaara terbangun. Matanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari yang menyinari kamarnya. Gaara kemudian menyadari bahwa Hinata berada dipelukannya. Ia tersentak namun kemudian tersenyum simpul. Pelan-pelan ia memindahkan Hinata agar ia tidak terbangun.

Kemudian, ia memeriksa smartphone nya yang tampaknya barusan menerima pesan teks. Gaara melihat nama yang terpampang di smartphone nya. Sms dari Sakura.

_Gaara, maafkan aku. Kumohon mengertilah, aku berjanji akan menceraikan Sasuke. Tapi, tunggu aku 9 bulan lagi, oke? Aku harus memberinya pewaris terlebih dahulu. Disaat itu, aku janji akan berada disisimu. Kau juga harus menjauhkan gadis indigo yang saat ini bersamamu. Aku tak suka ketika kau dekat-dekat dengan gadis maniak itu. _

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa lelah, beban yang ia tanggung sungguh berat. Gaara pun menoleh kearah Hinata yang tampak masih tertidur. Wajahnya tampak tenang sehingga tak sadar sudut bibir Gaara terangkat. Lama Gaara menatap Hinata, lalu iapun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor.

Rasanya sekujur badan Hinata sangat sakit dan dingin. Entah berapa lama ia sudah berada di kamar Gaara. Badannya rasanya terlalu lelah untuk bergerak dan melakukan kegiatan rumah, tapi ngomong-ngomong ia ingin sekali mengulangi 'kegiatan' yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan dengan Gaara tadi malam. Hinata tau perbuatan tak senonoh itu tak sepantasnya ia lakukan sebelum menikah, ia juga keberatan, tapi tidak keberatan jika itu Gaara. Diotaknya, hanya ada ingin mempertahankan Gaara dan Gaara tanpa berpikir masa depannya nanti. Yahh…. Apapun yang terjadi, Gaara tidak boleh berada di sisi nona pinky. Hinata melirik jam dan ia terlonjak kaget melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 11.

"Aihhhh….. Gaara makan apa tadi?" Hinata memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan, merutuki kebodohan dan kemalasannya. Iapun segera beranjak untuk bersiap-siap dan memasak untuk makan malam Gaara. Tidak, hari ini bukanlah hari hari seperti makan malam biasanya, karena hari ini ia akan melamar Gaara. Di zaman sekarang, wanita yang melamar itu biasa.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dengan hati yang jantungan Hinata menunggu di ruang TV, digenggamnya erat-erat kotak bewarna coklat yang isinya adalah cincin propose nya.

Pintu apartment berbunyi, menandakan bahwa Gaara sudah pulang, Hinata dengan semangatnya menyambut kedatangan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, okaeri." Gaara terkejut ketika melihat apartment nya penuh dengan hiasan, dia juga terkejut ketika melihat Hinata yang terlihat sangat berbeda malam ini. Hinata mengenakan dress bewarna violet selutut, dan rok gaunnya tampak seperti kelopak bunga yang bermekaran. Rambut Hinata juga tidak di kuncit dango seperti biasanya, melainkan disanggul dengan manisnya, dengan sedikit bagian rambutnya dikelabang menambah apik style rambutnya. Satu yang terlihat sama, yakni kacamata tebalnya, Gaara tau bahwa Hinata memiliki minus yang jika tidak memakai kacamata tersebut, Hinata seperti kehilangan sebagian nyawanya.

"Hinata, apakah ini hari special?" Tanya Gaara penasaran sehingga membuat Hinata tersenyum. Tak lama, Hinata mengandeng lengan Gaara.

"Kau akan tau, ayo kita makan malam dulu." Jujur, Gaara tidak pernah melihat begitu banyaknya makanan yang tersaji di meja makanannya.

"Aku tidak ulang tahun hari ini Hinata, kau sungguh membuatku takut." Hinata terkekeh geli, lalu ia pun kini menghadap kepada Gaara. Menatap jade nya serius.

"Gaara-kun, a-aku me-mempunyai sa-satu keinginan." Gaara menatap Hinata serius, Hinata dengan pelan namun pasti mengeluarkan kotak bewarna coklat dan membukanya seraya memberikan kepada Gaara. Gaara membelalak kaget ketika melihat isi kotak tersebut.

"Bagiku, ini sama sekali tidak memalukan Gaara-kun. Aku malahan sangat senang melakukannya. Kau tau? Lebih deg-degan dari biasanya, lebih tegang dari biasanya." Gaara terdiam melihat Hinata, membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah.

"Ahh… aku bilang apa ya? A-ano, G-Gaara-kun….A-aku—" perkataan Hinata terpotong karena Gaara memeluknya sangat erat sehingga membuatnya kaget.

"Aku mengerti Hinata…. Aku mengerti." Ujarnya singkat, walau singkat, Hinata mengerti maksudnya Gaara. Hinata pun membalas pelukan Gaara, merasakan kehangatan diantara keduanya.

©**SKIP TIME – 9 BULAN KEMUDIAN**©

"Apa kau akan memeriksa kandunganmu hari ini Hinata?" Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara, mendapati suaminya yang sedang mengupas apel.

"Tentu Gaara-kun, aku sangat bahagia, kau tau aku sudah bisa merasakan gerakan-gerakan dari anak kita." Ucap Hinata senang sambil mengelus-elus kandungannya.

"Benarkah?" Gaara mendekati Hinata yang duduk di sofa, dielusnya perut Hinata yang sudah buncit. Seketika Gaara mendapat balasan dari si janin, berupa gerakan asing yang membuat Gaara dan Hinata senang dan tertawa bersama. Gaara mencium perut Hinata lembut dan kemudian mencium dahi Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku tau Gaara-kun. Ahh iya, setelah ke dokter kandungan, aku akan mengunjungi ibu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kau ingin aku mengantarmu?"

"Tidak usah Gaara. Aku tidak ingin anak kita menjadi manja seperti dirimu." Gaara mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Hinata, lalu kemudian tertawa renyah bersama Hinata.

⃝

Gaara sedang mengotak-atik laptopnya ketika terdengar bel apartment nya berbunyi. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Gaara beranjak. Ia buka pintu apartmentnya.

"Hinata, kau kan sudah ta—" kalimat Gaara terputus ketika melihat seseorang yang datang ternyata bukan Hinata.

"Kau masih menyimpan gadis maniak itu Gaara-kun?"

"Sa-Sakura?"

Sudah lama Gaara tidak melihat wanita bersurai pink ini. Ahh benar, Gaara baru teringat akan sms terakhir yang pernah Sakura kirim kepadanya. Gaara ternyata sudah lupa akan wanita bersurai pink ini, mungkin karena ia terlalu bahagia bersama Hinata dan tentu dengan calon anaknya juga.

"Kau kaget? Kenapa? Kau sudah lupa denganku?"

"Tidak, kau masuklah." Gaara pun mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku disini." Sakura mulai menelusuri setiap sudut apartment Gaara dan pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah foto, ya foto itu tidak lain adalah foto pernikahan antara Gaara dan Hinata. Rasanya hatinya mencelos melihat foto itu.

"Ka-kau? Menikah dengan si maniak?" Sakura menatap Gaara tidak percaya, sedang Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Sakura datar.

"Ceraikan dia." Ucap Sakura

"Apa? Kau gila Sakura! Cukup! Keluar dari apartmentku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Aku minta maaf soal masa lalu kita, tapi sekarang kumohon tidak ada yang tersisa diantara kita." Sakura tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya, matanya mulai memerah karena air mata sudah memberontak untuk keluar.

"Tidak Gaara. Masalah kita belum selesai. Kau tau? Karenamu! Aku cerai dengan Sasuke."

"Apa? Kau sudah cerai? Cih…. Begitu mudahnya kau cerai dengannya!"

Sakura mulai menangis, isakan demi isakan terdengar. "Tidak mudah Gaara bodoh! Kau tau seberapa berat usahaku? Seberapa berat aku harus menahan diriku untuk bertemu denganmu! Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu Gaara! Kau tau? Anak yang ada di dalam kandunganku itu adalah anakmu Gaara!" Gaara terdiam, hening. Hanya tangisan Sakura yang mengisi seluruh ruangan apartment Gaara. Sakura menangis sangat pilu dihadapan Gaara.

"Lalu, jika dia memang anakku, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia tetap ditangan Sasuke, Gaara-kun. Aku menyerahkannya."

"Kenapa? KENAPA KAU SERAHKAN ANAKKU DENGANNYA!" Gaara membanting vas yang berada didekatnya sehingga membuat Sakura menjerit histeris diselingi dengan isakan.

"Sudah kubilang padamu! Sudah kukatakan bahwa usahaku sangat berat! Kau tau sendiri selain istri Sasuke, aku adalah CEO Hyuuga corp. Karena anak sialanmu itu, aku memiliki catatan buruk di muka karyawan. Akan sulit bagiku di RUPS nanti. Aku kehilangan segalanya karena anakmu Gaara! Karena….. karena yang ada dipikiranku hanya kau Gaara! Kau adalah lelaki pertama yang kucintai dengan tulus!" Gaara kembali terdiam.

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

Gaara mendekati Sakura, merangkum lengan gadis itu dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Gaara berusaha untuk memunculkan peraasaannya lagi. Entahlah, ia juga sangat berat hati untuk mempertahankan masalalu nya lagi, diotaknya terngiang senyum Hinata yang berhasil mengobati kepedihannya saat ditinggal Sakura. Tapi, sebagai lelaki ia harus bertanggung jawab juga atas Sakura. Dia merasa benar-benar bajingan saat ini.

⃝

Sepasang onyx itu terus meratapi ruang dimana terdapat seorang bayi mungil berambut merah bata mirip seperti milik sang Sabaku Gaara, saingannya di perusahaan. Sungguh tak ia sangka bahwa istri yang selama ini ia cintai dan percayai telah mengkhianatinya. Hatinya sungguh sesak mengetahui semua fakta ini.

Sasuke menunduk sejenak, lalu kemudian berbalik. Langkahnya terinterupsi ketika melihat sepasang sepatu kulit milik seseorang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Mengapa kau mempertahankan anakku?"

Sasuke melihat kearah suara bajingan yang sangat ia benci, ia sungguh membenci rambut merah dan segala kearogansian milik lelaki bernama Sabaku Gaara.

"Mengapa kau mengambil istriku? Tak cukup perusahaan saja? Mengapa kau mengambil istriku juga?"

"Cih… justru kau harus bersyukur, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari kebahagiaan semu. Terimalah, dia tidak mencintaimu."

"Dasar kau bajingan busuk." Buku-buku tangan Sasuke telah memutih, giginya bergemelatuk menatap Gaara yang begitu arogan.

"Sekarang, kembalikan anakku, Sasuke."

"Tidak, sebelum kau kembalikan istriku."

"Mau aku paksa pun, dia pasti rela mati hanya demi aku Sasuke." Ketika Sasuke ingin memukul Gaara, gerakannya terinterupsi karena Gaara menahannya dan gentian Gaara lah yang malah memukul Sasuke hingga Sasuke tersungkur. Nafas Gaara menjadi berat menahan semua amarah yang ada didalam hatinya. Ketika Sasuke ingin bangun, Gaara menginjak lengan Sasuke. Untunglah lingkungan sekitar Gaara sedang sepi, jadi tidak aka nada saksi mata, kecuali…

Srakk…..

Suara dokumen jatuh yang membuat Gaara memandang menuju kearah tersebut, dan mata jade nya membelalak kaget ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri mematung disana.

"Hi-Hinata…"

Hinata berdiri dengan air mata bercucuran, tangannya bergetar, memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hi-Hinata, ini tidak benar." Gaara berusaha untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat! A-aku, aku ingin mempercayai Gaara, ta-tapi…." Hinata melirik kearah ruang inkubasi, diliatnya bayi berambut merah bata yang sama seperti milik Gaara.

"Sepertinya, anak dariku saja tidak cukup." Hinata berbalik dan berlari, disusul Gaara yang mengejarnya, sedang Sasuke masih berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Hinata! Tunggu!" Hinata berlari tak tau arah, sehingga membuat beberapa pengunjung, suster maupun dokter bingung melihatnya berlari seperti orang gila dengan Gaara.

Hinata memencet tombol lift, namun lift tak kunjung datang. Hinata tak sanggup untuk menghadapi Gaara, karenanya ia memilih untuk memakai tangga darurat. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka pintu darurat dan dengan tergesa-gesa juga ia menuruni tangga tersebut sehingga tak pelak, kakinya pun terpleset dan akhirnya ia berguling bebas disetiap anak tangga. Hinata menjerit. Untung saja, Hinata tidak berguling ke seluruh anak tangga hingga lantai dasar, tetapi 2 lantai saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berdarah, serta ketubannya pecah. Rasa nyeri menyerangnya, Hinata pun menjerit lebih keras. Gaara yang menyusulnya dari belakang pun tampak terkejut, Gaara melihat Hinata yang terlihat hancur dan putus asa, tangannya menggapai-gapai kearahnya.

"To-tolong, a-anakku!" ujar Hinata kemudian, sebelum kedua mata lavendernya terpejam.

**©MIRACLE IN REVENGE-WONDERGRAVE-TBC©**

#NB : hello lagi para readers. Fyuh.. akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan chapie 2. Senangnya hatiku melihat 5 review pertama… thanks ya buat para review, follower, favers dan juga para silent readers sekalian. Tanpa semangat dari kalian, wonder pasti bakal kagak bisa menyelesaikan nih chapie 2. Oh iya, ngomong-ngmong di chapie 2 belum mulai balas dendam yahhh… dan juga di chapie 3 belum saat nya balas dendam, wonder mau nyiksa hinata duluehhh #plak

Hehe… harap bersabar ya buat adegan SasuHina nya, wkwkwkwkwkwk…. Cinta itu butuh proses :')

**BALASAN REVIEW **

#Sean kim : cepetin adegan nya….. iya, memang kasian hinata menderita, tapi biarin aja biar dendamnya numpuk dan balas dendam nya lebih kejam.. wkwkwkwkw.. thanks ya selamat mereview kembali, semoga ceritanya ntar memuaskan

#gothiclolita89 : heluuw gothic-chan. Bukan ketuker atau gimana-gimana….. ntar diceritakan kok, ceritanya lebih rumit, hehe

#mianaav : Aaaaak jugaaa…. Uwahhh ide nya pasaran aduh sayang, tapi makasih deh, review mu membakar semangat!

#apikachudoodoll : Yoshhh… ayo kita kembalikan ketempatnya masing-masing! Fighting!

#MN : hohoho… pairing nya bukan banyak, melainkan gonta-ganti labil wkwkw.. tapi yang utama sasuhina dong pastinya, mereka pairing A hhe…. :D

Okeee… next, RnR, RnF, RnFav~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto (Om Maskish, setelah lama wondergrave hibernasi, kali ini wonder mau pinjem Chara om maskish lagi yaa)

Genre : Drama/romance, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Life

Pairing : SasuHina | slight GaaHina | slight SasuSaku | slight GaaSaku

Rated : T semi M (always wkwkwk)

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, dll

Wondergrave Proudly Present :

**Miracle in Revenge**

"Anda harus ekstra hati-hati mulai sekarang ya."

"Aku tak sabar menunggu kelahiran bayi ini, ino-san." Hinata memberi senyum cerahnya kepada dokter kandungannya, ino. Ino tersenyum juga melihat perut buncit Hinata.

"Aku juga, baiklah ini dokumen nya Hinata-san. Kalau ada apa-apa, telpon saya ya."

"Baik ino-san. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Hinata beranjak dan memberi hormat seraya menunduk kepada ino. Ino pun juga, memberi hormat kepadanya.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ino dengan hati senang, senyum terus merekah dibibir merah jambunya. Ia melewati ruang inkubasi dan melihat bayi-bayi yang berada diruangan tersebut. Ia sungguh tak sabar, agar bayinya berada disana. Ia berdiri menghadap ruangan tersebut, dan kemudian matanya terpusat kepada bayi dengan rambut bewarna merah bata, sama persis seperti milik Gaara. Apakah ini ilusi? Pikirnya, apakah ini karena ia terlalu senang, sehingga anaknya sudah terbayang sangat nyata berada disana. Namun kemudian suara yang sangat ia kenal berdengung membuka percakapan kepada seseorang berambut raven tak jauh darinya. Kalau pandangannya tak salah, itu benar adalah Gaara. Hinata tersenyum namun kemudian seketika senyumnya pudar dan ia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Mengapa kau mempertahankan anakku?"

Sasuke melihat kearah suara bajingan yang sangat ia benci, ia sungguh membenci rambut merah dan segala kearogansian milik lelaki bernama Sabaku Gaara.

"Mengapa kau mengambil istriku? Tak cukup perusahaan saja? Mengapa kau mengambil istriku juga?"

"Cih… justru kau harus bersyukur, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari kebahagiaan semu. Terimalah, dia tidak mencintaimu."

"Dasar kau bajingan busuk." Buku-buku tangan Sasuke telah memutih, giginya bergemelatuk menatap Gaara yang begitu arogan.

"Sekarang, kembalikan anakku, Sasuke."

"Tidak, sebelum kau kembalikan istriku."

"Mau aku paksa pun, dia pasti rela mati hanya demi aku Sasuke." Ketika Sasuke ingin memukul Gaara, gerakannya terinterupsi karena Gaara menahannya dan gentian Gaara lah yang malah memukul Sasuke hingga Sasuke tersungkur. Nafas Gaara menjadi berat menahan semua amarah yang ada didalam hatinya. Ketika Sasuke ingin bangun, Gaara menginjak lengan Sasuke. Untunglah lingkungan sekitar Gaara sedang sepi, jadi tidak aka nada saksi mata, kecuali…

Srakk…..

Suara dokumen jatuh yang membuat Gaara memandang menuju kearah tersebut, dan mata jade nya membelalak kaget ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri mematung disana.

"Hi-Hinata…"

Hinata berdiri dengan air mata bercucuran, tangannya bergetar, memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hi-Hinata, ini tidak benar." Gaara berusaha untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat! A-aku, aku ingin mempercayai Gaara, ta-tapi…." Hinata melirik kearah ruang inkubasi, diliatnya bayi berambut merah bata yang sama seperti milik Gaara.

"Sepertinya, anak dariku saja tidak cukup." Hinata berbalik dan berlari, disusul Gaara yang mengejarnya, sedang Sasuke masih berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Hinata! Tunggu!" Hinata berlari tak tau arah, sehingga membuat beberapa pengunjung, suster maupun dokter bingung melihatnya berlari seperti orang gila dengan Gaara.

Hinata memencet tombol lift, namun lift tak kunjung datang. Hinata tak sanggup untuk menghadapi Gaara, karenanya ia memilih untuk memakai tangga darurat. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka pintu darurat dan dengan tergesa-gesa juga ia menuruni tangga tersebut sehingga tak pelak, kakinya pun terpleset dan akhirnya ia berguling bebas disetiap anak tangga. Hinata menjerit. Untung saja, Hinata tidak berguling ke seluruh anak tangga hingga lantai dasar, tetapi 2 lantai saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berdarah, serta ketubannya pecah. Rasa nyeri menyerangnya, Hinata pun menjerit lebih keras. Gaara yang menyusulnya dari belakang pun tampak terkejut, Gaara melihat Hinata yang terlihat hancur dan putus asa, tangannya menggapai-gapai kearahnya.

"To-tolong, a-anakku!" ujar Hinata kemudian, sebelum kedua mata lavendernya terpejam.

©**WONDERGRAVE-MIRACLE IN REVENGE**©

Sasuke berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan Gaara.

"Sasuke, kau terlalu memaksakan diri." Seseorang berambut pirang berusaha untuk merangkul Sasuke, namun kemudian Sasuke menepis tangan gadis tersebut.

"Biarkan aku sendiri, ino." Yamanaka ino, adalah dokter kandungan cerdas. Ia adalah teman Sasuke sekuliahan. Mereka ajaibnya bisa akrab, mereka berada dalam club yang sama saat kuliah. Mungkin karena saat itu Shikamaru berkata kepada Sasuke bahwa ia tertarik dengan ino. Makanya Sasuke mempertahankan ino. Tapi, pada akhirnya, inolah yang malah tertarik dengan Sasuke. Seperti biasa, Sasuke tak menghiraukan ino.

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan anak Gaara."

"Jangan sebut nama menjijikkan itu lagi didepanku."

"Baiklah, maaf." Mereka saling berdiam diri, berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit yang lumayan sepi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke, kalau kau mau aku bisa mengurus anak itu. Sekaligus menjadi istri barumu." Ino nyengir kuda, sedang Sasuke menoleh kearah ino dengan tatapan membunuh sehingga membuat ino kembali terdiam.

"Kau cukup menjadi temanku dan tidak mengkhianati kepercayaanku, ino." Ino kembali tersenyum lalu merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Itu mudah. Tapi, apa sebenarnya motifmu? Mempertahankan anak itu."

"Aku hanya ingin Sakura kembali kesisiku, ino. Aku sangat jijik dengan bayi itu, aku tidak sanggup mengurusnya. Kau buang saja." Ino menganga, lalu kemudian menampar pipi Sasuke tepat ditempat yang sama dengan Gaara sehingga Sasuke pun menjerit dan menatap tidak percaya kearah ino.

"Yang bajingan itu kau Sasuke! Teganya kau membuang bayi tidak berdosa sepertinya."

"Siapa bilang aku akan membuangnya ino? Aku tidak sebajingan Gaara, seharusnya kau tarik kembali kata-katamu barusan. Aku hanya bercanda. Tenang saja, aku akan menitipkannya saja ke panti asuhan." Ino terdiam, lalu melipat kedua tangannya didada. Ia tersenyum puas sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tampak kesakitan.

⃝

Gaara menjambak rambutnya frustasi, ia benar-benar depresi saat ini. Seketika ponselnya pun berbunyi, Gaara melihat nama sekretarisnya di smartphone nya. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa kankuro?"

"Situasi sedang sangat gawat Gaara-san. Sebaiknya anda ke perusahaan sekarang."

"Ck, ada apa lagi? Aku tidak bisa sekarang."

"Ini sangat gawat Gaara-san. Sakura…. Sakura membuat ulah. Sebaiknya anda datang." Kankuro pun memberi penjelasan lebih terperinci kepada Gaara. Gaara berdecak kesal kemudian menutup smartphone nya. Ia melihat kearah ruang operasi, dan seorang suster keluar dari ruangan.

"Sus, kapan operasinya akan berakhir?"

"Sekitar dua jam lagi pak."

Gaara melihat arlojinya, kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit kandungan menuju kantornya.

Tanpa Gaara sadari ternyata Sakura berada disekitar ruang operasi. Ia pun berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor.

"Kau milikku, Gaara." Gumamnya kemudian. Beberapa selang menit kemudian, seorang suster keluar dari ruangan lagi.

"Maaf, apakah anda keluarga dari saudari Hinata?" Sakura menoleh, lalu kemudian mengangguk.

"Ada apa sus?"

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan suami dari Hinata-san, apakah anda mengetahui dimana dia?"

"Oh, tadi dia barusan pergi. Dia menitipkan Hinata kepadaku, tak apa sus, katakan saja."

"Keadaan tiba-tiba gawat. Sebenarnya kami bisa menyelamatkan Hinata dan anaknya, namun kemungkinannya sangat kecil kurang dari 50%. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika menyelamatkan salah satunya."

Sakura tersenyum licik. "Hmm… kalau begitu selamatkan salah satunya saja sus. Selamatkan lah Hinata nya."

"Baiklah." Ujar suster kemudian masuk menuju ruangan lagi. Sakura terkekeh kecil lalu kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan lingkungan ruang operasi dengan perasaan puas.

⃝

Sakura terkejut melihat Gaara yang ternyata menunggunya diruangannya.

"Kenapa kau mencampurkan urusan pribadi dengan perusahaan Sakura, kau tidak tau profesionalisme?"

"Bagiku, yang paling penting adalah dirimu Gaara. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya." Sakura melemparkan amplop coklat keatas sebuah meja yang berada didepan Gaara. Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya, sedang Sakura hanya menunjuk ke amplop tersebut, seakan semua jawaban yang Gaara butuhkan ada di amplop tersebut. Dengan hati-hati Gaara meraih amplop tersebut dan membaca semua dokumen yang berada di amplop tersebut. Gaara begitu terkejut dan menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kau suka pekerjaan ku, Gaara-kun? Menabjubkan bukan?"

"K-kau, bagaimana bisa?"

"Mudah saja. Kutebak kau tidak terlalu mengetahui prestasiku diantara kerja sama perusahaan Hyuuga dan Uchiha kan?" Sakura terkekeh, kemudian mendekati Gaara dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ceraikan Hinata…." Gumam Sakura dengan nada permintaan diantaranya. Gaara menghela nafas panjang, lalu kemudian berbalik kearah Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa Sakura?"

"Mudah… tinggal tanda tangani surat cerai yang telah kusajikan." Gaara terlihat bimbang, yang kemudian Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Gaara singkat.

"Tiga dokumen tersebut. Sudah menjamin indahnya masa depan kita. Dokumen RUPS, dokumen ditutupnya divisi fashion tempat Sasuke bekerja, lalu dokumen perceraianmu dengan Hinata." Sakura tersenyum licik.

"Selamat Gaara, kau adalah CEO Uchiha corp. aku bangga padamu, sebagai calon istri." Lanjut Sakura kemudian, sedang Gaara masih menatap Sakura, kini jaminan kehidupannya sudah tercapai, mungkin benar kata Sakura, Sakura memang sangat cerdas. Setan dalam hati Gaara berbisik, ia mulai tergoda dengan Sakura, sungguh sudah lama ia tidak melihat Sakura begitu menawan. Sakura memang tidak membosankan, dan tentunya lebih berguna dari Hinata.

⃝

Sudah satu minggu sejak RUPS berlangsung, Gaara Sabaku sekarang telah resmi menjadi CEO Uchiha corp. tidak ada kecurigaan sedikitpun, karena memang Gaara lebih berprestasi dibanding Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke adalah penerus resmi keluarga Uchiha, tapi itu tidak menjanjikannya menjadi pewaris perusahaan Uchiha. Ia masih harus bersaing dengan Gaara.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengetahui bahwa divisinya juga ditutup, semua buruh kecewa, divisinya mengalami kebangkrutan. Tentunya Shikamaru masih mendampingi temannya satu itu, apalagi sekarang Sasuke sedang sangat terpuruk.

Sasuke juga tidak kuat untuk menemui ibu dan kakaknya. Sasuke hanya bisa bersyukur karena ayahnya sudah meninggal. Ia tahu, mungkin ayahnya tidak akan tenang karena perusahaan Uchiha sudah berada ditangan Gaara Sabaku, bukan anaknya yang sekarang telah menjadi pecundang.

"Shika, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Jangan tanya aku Sasuke. Yang pastinya, aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak tetap menjadi sekretarisku?"

"Kau saja tidak bisa menggajiku Sasuke. Kau tidak bekerja sekarang. Kau carilah pekerjaan lain juga."

"Aku masih bisa menggajimu shika. Sebenarnya, aku memiliki satu toko pakaian yang lumayan laku."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Pokoknya kau harus tetap menjadi sekretarisku shika. Walaupun gajimu nanti tak akan sebesar sebelumnya. Aku akan memberimu kebebasan untuk bekerja paruh waktu ditempat lain." Shikamaru tampak berpikir lalu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan berteriak setuju.

**Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata yang malang?**

Hinata sudah pulang setelah 3 hari berada dirumah sakit, ia sudah berada diapartment Gaara sejak 3 hari kemudian. Berdiam diri, sendirian, dengan pikiran kosong, menunggu Gaara yang tak kunjung datang.

Apartment Gaara tampak sepi, tak ada lagi canda gurau yang biasanya menghiasi apartment tersebut. Hinata hanya duduk bertekuk lutut di sofa sambil melihat keluar jendela, melihat gedung-gedung bertingkat yang berada ditokyo.

Segala pikiran berkecamuk kemudian, bingung, mengapa Gaara membiarkannya hidup kalau ia tak kunjung datang seperti ini. Bukankah lebih baik jika janinnya saja yang hidup? Gaara kecil yang hidup….

Hinata menengadah, seraya mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hiro… apa kau baik-baik saja diatas sana? Ibu merindukanmu." Sebenarnya ingin sekali Hinata mencari Gaara, namun ia masih percaya suatu saat Gaara akan datang ke apartment mereka lagi. Memberikan pelukan dan kecupan seperti biasa ketika pulang kerja. Kemudian mengupaskan buah untuk Hinata kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, smartphone Hinata berdering, Hinata dengan segera meraih smartphone nya dan ternyata bukan Gaara yang menelponnya, Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang dan melempar smartphone nya.

Tiba-tiba, suara pintu apartment dibuka terdengar, Hinata dengan sigapnya menyambut siapa yang datang, dan ternyata itu adalah Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, akhirnya pulang!" girang Hinata yang kemudian Hinata buru-buru melihat kesekitar apartment yang agak berantakan. Gaara menatap Hinata datar.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, si-silahkan duduk dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan air panas dan juga makan malam. Jangan khawatir, aku akan membereskan apartmentnya nanti." Gaara hanya mengangguk patuh, lalu kemudian duduk di sofa. Hinata senang, karena Gaara sudah pulang. Ia kemudian dengan sigap ke dapur seraya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Gaara-kun, makan malam sudah selesai." Gaara beranjak dengan malas ke meja makan. Ia duduk tenang dengan Hinata yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, menunggunya untuk makan. Gaara mengambil satu suap nasi, lalu kemudian setelah mengunyahnya sebentar, Gaara melepeh makanan tersebut sehingga membuat Hinata tersentak dan segera menghampiri Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara-kun.. ke-kenapa?" Gaara menolak bantuan dari Hinata, ia menatap Hinata dingin sehingga membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Kau ingin membunuhku? Bukankah bahan makanan ini sudah busuk? Kau kira aku hewan, kau beri makanan sampah?"

Hinata terdiam lalu menunduk. "Go-gomen-ne…." ujarnya lembut.

Bell apartment berbunyi, Gaara terlihat kembali riang dan segera menuju kepintu apartment membukakan pintu. Hinata menatap kearah pintu apartment menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut pinky yang begitu ia benci.

Sakura dan Gaara berpelukan dan berciuman mesra didepan Hinata, sehingga membuat air mata tak tertahan kembali keluar dari mata lavender Hinata, sendok sayur yang ia pegang terjatuh hingga menginterupsi kegiatan mesra-mesraan Sakura dan Gaara.

"Apa y-yang k-kau lakukan disini, gadis jalang?" ujar Hinata kemudian sambil menarik tangan Gaara agar berada disisinya. Sakura menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan remeh.

Gaara melepas genggaman tangan Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata terkejut. Saat itu juga Gaara melepaskan cincin perkawinannya dengan Hinata dan melemparnya kelantai yang dingin. Tak lupa Gaara juga mengambil sebuah amplop yang Sakura bawa dan memberinya kepada Hinata.

"G-Gaara-kun, a-apa maksudnya ini?" Hinata dengan segera membuka isi amplop tersebut dan ia pun langsung sesak ketika melihat surat perceraian yang telah ditanda tangani oleh Gaara.

"G-Gaara-kun?" Hinata menatap Gaara tidak percaya, kemudian kearah Sakura yang tampak senang.

"Aku tidak butuh wanita yang egois sepertimu. Kau juga lemah dan tidak berguna."

"Ke-kenapa, a-apa hanya karena i-itu? Kalau seperti ini jadinya, kenapa kau tidak melenyapkanku saja Gaara? Hiro tidak punya salah, kenapa kau korbankan Sabaku Hiro, anakmu sendiri?"

"Ternyata kau lebih menyusahkan ya nyonya Hinata, seharusnya aku melenyapkanmu saja." Ujar Sakura sombong sambil merangkul lengan Gaara. Hinata menatap benci Sakura.

"Aku tidak bertanya denganmu PELACUR!"

Plakk… tamparan kuat yang mengakibatkan Hinata tersungkur dilantai yang dingin. Hinata memegang pipinya yang panas. Isakan mulai terdengar memenuhi apartment. Gaara dan Sakura menatap kearah Hinata jijik, yang lalu kemudian meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja. Gaara dan Sakura kini berada dimeja makan. Sakura menatap jijik kearah semua masakan yang telah dibuat Hinata.

"Gaara-kun, pastinya kau sangat menderita menikah dengan wanita itu kan? Kau tampak kurus. Aku akan memasakkanmu makanan yang paling enak sedunia."

Dentingan peralatan masak berbunyi, digantikan dengan dentingan sendok, hingga cekikikan antara Gaara dan Sakura berhenti serta lampu dimatikan, Hinata masih terduduk didepan pintu apartment. Ia menatap kosong apa yang ada didepannya. Masih sangat terasa tamparan keras yang diberi Gaara. Hinata merasa dirinya seperti sampah, dipermainkan oleh lelaki yang ia sukai, dipermainkan oleh iblis yang telah membunuh anaknya. Hinata beranjak sambil memegang amplop yang berisi surat cerai.

Hinata berjalan terseok-seok menuju pintu kamar Gaara, mendengar suara Gaara dan Sakura yang sepertinya sedang melakukan 'kegiatan' malam mereka, membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Diliriknya panci yang ia yakini adalah sup yang tadi baru dimasak Sakura untuk makan malam, ia dekati panci tersebut lalu dicicipinya. Air mata mengalir dipipinya. Isakan demi isakan kemudian kembali terdengar kemudian tergantikan dengan tangisan kuat yang akhirnya terlepas dari bibirnya yang sedari tadi tertahan. Kaki Hinata bergetar, tak kuat menopang tubuhnya, ia pun kemudian terperosot kelantai yang dingin. Mau sekeras apapun tangisan Hinata, tak dihiraukan sedikitpun oleh Sakura dan Gaara yang sedari tadi masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka.

22.00

24.00

03.00

05.00

Hinata menangis tanpa mempedulikan betapa bengkaknya matanya, dan tanpa menyadari bahwa air matanya telah habis mengering.

06.00

Satu jam ia terdiam, menatap kosong kearah kamar Gaara. Siapapun yang melihat Hinata sekarang, pasti akan berlari ketakutan, karena ia persis seperti sadako.

07.00

Sakura keluar dari kamar Gaara dengan hanya memakai tank top dan sempie. Ia terkejut ketika menyadari Hinata masih duduk termenung dimeja makan sambil menatap kejam kearahnya, Sakura menjerit lalu kembali masuk kekamar Gaara.

08.00

Gaara dan Sakura keluar kamar bersama-sama, dengan pakaian kantor yang sudah lengkap.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa Gaara-kun? Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan direstaurantmu saja?"

"Boleh, dengan senang hati sayang."

Gaara dan Sakura tak memperdulikan Hinata. Hinata menatap dingin kearah mereka yang berlalu begitu saja.

"TUNGGU!" jerit Hinata dingin, sehingga menginterupsi Gaara dan Sakura. Mereka menatap malas kearah Hinata. Hinata kemudian mengambil panci sup dan juga dokumen surat cerai. Ia mendekati Gaara dan Sakura, kemudian menyiram Sakura dengan sup disusul dengan Gaara yang juga disiram oleh Hinata dengan sup.

"Kalian tidak berperikemanusiaan, kalian pikir aku apa? Binatang? Cih… kebalikan tuh… bukankah kalian yang binatang, tidak tau aturan!"

"Hentikan Hinata, seharusnya kau menerima perpisahan kita, cepat tanda tangani surat tersebut. Kalau kau memang tidak tahan dengan semua ini."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Gaara. Seharusnya aku yang menceraikanmu! Kau telah menginjak-injak harga diriku sebagai istri! Dan kau jalang, telah menginjak-injak harga diriku sebagai ibu! Surat cerai ini? Huh—tidak kutandatangani serta kutandatangani juga tidak akan berpengaruh. Aku yakin kalian akan tetap melakukan hal-hal menyedihkan seperti tadi malam. Kenapa tidak kalian anggap saja aku sudah mati. Benar, aku rasa aku memang sudah mati, kalian saja sudah tidak menganggapku tadi malam kan?" Hinata menggebu-gebu kemudian dengan ganasnya melempar panci sup kearah asal, lalu tak lupa Hinata merobek surat cerai yang berada ditangannya. Setelah itu, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura yang tampak kesal namun mereka tetap tidak mempedulikan Hinata sedikitpun.

"Dia sangat menyedihkan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan surat cerainya Sakura?"

"Tenang saja Gaara. Kita anggap saja kalau dia sudah meninggal karena melahirkan anaknya. Ahh… anggap ibu dan anak tak bisa diselamatkan. Bagaimana?"

"Kau memang wanita tercerdas." Gaara mencubit dagu Sakura dan kemudian tersenyum riang, diikuti Sakura yang tertawa bebas.

Hinata berjalan kearah asal. Sekarang tampangnya tampak menyedihkan, bahkan orang-orang yang melihatnya dari tadi menganggap dia adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Namun, Hinata sudah tidak peduli lagi, sekarang ia sudah tidak punya harga diri, dia adalah sampah, yang pantas dipandang buruk oleh masyarakat sekarang. Seakan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah hasil dari orang yang begitu mudahnya mempercayai bajingan dengan kata-kata manisnya.

Dilewatinya begitu saja rumah sakit dimana ibunya dirawat, tak ada alasan untuknya datang kesana. Ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya, apalagi kalau sampai ibunya tau.

Dilewatinya juga restaurant pasta Blanc, ia menatap kosong ke restaurant tersebut. Restaurant itu bukan lagi miliknya, ia telah memberikan restaurant itu kepada Gaara sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Ia benar-benar wanita bodoh. Ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri.

Dilewatinya juga rumah sakit kandungan, tempat dimana ia kehilangan anak semata wayangnya. Ia merasa tidak berguna dan hidup sia-sia.

Hinata memilih untuk duduk di tangga darurat rumah sakit kandungan. Ia duduk termenung mengingat kembali ketika ia terguling bebas disana, ingin sekali ia mengulangi perbuatannya. Ya… itu seperti ide yang bagus.

Hinata beranjak, menaiki anak tangga dengan pelan. Menghitung berapa jumlah anak tangga itu sambil menghitung berapa sakit yang ia rasakan, dan berapa kali ia telah dibodohi oleh Gaara dan Sakura. Terkadang ia terkekeh, nangis, marah, terdiam tanpa kata. Sampailah kini ia diujung anak tangga lantai 12. Lantai yang paling tinggi dirumah sakit kandungan ini.

Hinata tersenyum, ia membuka pintu darurat yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan atap rumah sakit. Hinata menghirup udara segar, sambil memandang jauh. Kemudian ia berbalik dan mempersiapkan mentalnya.

"Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengurus ibu lagi." Gumamnya pelan, yang kemudian berdiri didepan tangga darurat.

"Hiro, ibu akan menyusulmu nak. Tunggu ibu." Hinata menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan lavendernya yang indah untuk terakhir kalinya dunia akan melihatnya.

Iapun mengurangi berat badannya dan badannya langsung terhuyung menuju tangga darurat. Tak ada rasa sakit, yang ada hanya…

"Jangan bunuh diri dirumah sakit gebetanku nona." Bisikan itu, membuat Hinata membuka kembali matanya, ia membelalak kaget melihat seseorang dengan tatapan lemas dan juga rambut nanas yang diikat kebelakang yang sedang memegangi pinggulnya, dan menahannya agar tak terjatuh kedasar tangga.

"Si-siapa kau? Jangan pedulikan aku." Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangan lelaki itu. Namun lelaki itu tak mau, ia malah mengangkat Hinata dan menjauhkannya dari tangga menuju atap. Ia kunci pintu darurat dan berdiri didepan pintu darurat seraya tak mengizinkan Hinata mendekati tangga darurat.

"Aku memang tak peduli denganmu nona, tapi aku mempedulikan reputasi rumah sakit ini dan juga tentunya gebetanku yang bekerja disini." Hinata menatap tidak setuju kearah Shikamaru.

"Untuk apa kau melindungi orang yang belum pasti adalah milikmu?" lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Mendokusai. Tampaknya kau dikhianati pacarmu ya? Kasihan sekali. Nona, aku yakin umurmu masih panjang, untuk apa tutup umur cepat-cepat? Kali aja, ntar nona akan bertemu lelaki yang lebih setia dari sebelumnya."

Hinata melengos. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa. Memang enak bicara saja."

"Aku tidak asal bicara. Nona harus berpikir positif. Aku yakin, nona takut mati, nona masih ingin hidup. Buktinya tadi nona menutup mata nona ketika ingin bunuh diri." Hinata terdiam, ya… memang benar. Sebenarnya dihatinya masih ada keinginan sedikit untuk hidup, Hinata kemudian memandang langit, wajah ibunya terbayang disana. Apa jadinya jika ia tidak ada disamping ibunya. Ibunya pasti akan sangat sedih, dan ia jamin, ibunya pasti akan dikirimkan ke panti jompo oleh pihak rumah sakit. Ia tidak ingin ibunya mati membusuk tanpa kabar anaknya dip anti jompo. Hinata ingin hidup, tapi ia ingin mati juga, ia sungguh bingung. Apa ia harus hidup seolah-olah mati.

Ahh… hidup, tapi tidak ingin terlibat oleh orang bajingan memang sulit, dimana-mana pasti ada orang bajingan. Kalau begitu, hidup dengan menutup hati untuk tidak akan percaya kepada orang-orang kecuali ibunya juga bagus. Hinata kembali menghirup udara segar dan melepaskannya seolah melepas semua masalahnya walaupun hatinya masih terasa sakit.

"Arigatou nee. Aku tidak akan bunuh diri disini." Ujar Hinata kemudian sambil membuka pintu darurat. Lelaki tersebut tiba-tiba menarik baju Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Shikamaru…. Namaku nara Shikamaru." Hinata tersenyum kemudian melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dari bajunya.

"Arigatou Shikamaru-san." Setelahnya, Shikamaru terdiam sampai Hinata benar-benar tidak terlihat dari lantai 12. Shikamaru memegang puncak kepalanya dan memerasnya sebal.

"Arghhh… sungguh mendokusai!" jerit Shikamaru yang kemudian Shikamaru buru-buru berlari mengejar Hinata.

Beruntunglah Shikamaru karena Hinata masih berjalan lambat didepan rumah sakit kandungan. Shikamaru sungguh kasihan melihat nona menyedihkan itu, tatapan orang tampak mencemooh, namun Hinata tampak tak mempedulikannya. Lama Shikamaru terus mengikuti Hinata dari belakang tanpa disadari oleh Hinata. Hinata sekarang sedang menuju rumah sakit dimana ibunya dirawat.

Bukannya masuk, Hinata hanya terdiam didepan pintu kamar ibunya. Ia tampak sangat sedih melihat ibunya yang terlihat sedih menatap kearah jendela. Hinata kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi saja, entah kemana ia harus pergi dan tinggal, yang penting ia harus pergi menjauh terlebih dahulu sebelum ibunya menyadarinya, langkahnya terinterupsi ketika menyadari lelaki yang sama berada didepannya lagi.

"Aku belum tau namamu."

Hinata terdiam, lalu kembali berjalan begitu saja melewati Shikamaru. Shikamaru menahannya dengan memegang lengan Hinata.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pedulikan aku." Balas Hinata singkat dan padat, lalu kemudian menepis tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tak pantang menyerah, iapun melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai lalu memakaikannya ke Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Kau pengangguran? Butuh biaya rumah sakit? Pacarmu mengkhianatimu? Masalahmu pasti sangat berat. Kalau begitu, kau sangat beruntung, aku membuka lowongan kerja. Kau bisa menjadi pembantuku. Kau tau, rumahku sangat berantakan." Shikamaru memberikan kartu namanya kepada Hinata, namun Hinata tak menanggapinya, sehingga Shikamaru menyelipkan kartu namanya ke jaket yang ia beri ke Hinata, lalu Shikamaru pun segera lari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tampak kebingungan.

—SKIP TIME—

**1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Hinata memulai kehidupan barunya—sebagai seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja, dan berada di kasta yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Ia hidup baik (menurut pendapatnya). Ia bekerja 20 jam setiap hari. Dan hari minggu ia manfaatkan untuk istirahat serta mengunjungi ibunya. Karena tak tahan kantuk, Hinata kadang juga ketiduran diemperan minimarket teman lamanya yang bernama Tenten. Tenten sampai kelabakan ketika melihat Hinata tertidur diminimarketnya. Sungguh memalukan, tapi kasihan sekali. Hinata terlalu memaksakan diri. Tapi ini semua demi terapi ibunya, benar-benar anak yang berbakti.

"Tenten, apa kau ada lowongan lagi?" Tenten menatap Hinata tidak percaya

"Kau gila? Mau kapan lagi kau istirahat?"

"Aku baru dipecat kemarin dari restaurant. Kau tau? Hanya karena aku memecahkan piring satu buah, dia langsung memecatku. Cih… menyebalkan.

"Jangan banyak alasan, aku tau kau ketiduran saat bekerja." Hinata nyengir kuda, karena berhasil dibuka kedoknya oleh Tenten.

"Ahh iya, kemarin aku mendapatkan info kalau di hotel Nijou akan diadakan pertunangan, mereka kekurangan pegawai untuk hari itu. Kurasa kau bisa melakukannya."

"Benarkah? Yess! Thanks Tenten." Hinata pun langsung meninggalkan Tenten untuk pergi ke hotel Nijou.

Hinata langsung saja bertemu manajer acara untuk melamar pekerjaan kosong itu. Dan syukurlah, sang manajer memberikannya. Hinata sangat senang. Ketika Hinata keluar dari ruangan manajer, Hinata melihat seseorang berambut raven yang tampak menyeramkan dengan baju anehnya. Mata onyx pemuda itu melirik Hinata, dan Hinata pun langsung menunduk ngeri. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, namun kemudian langkahnya terinterupsi ketika pundaknya dipegang.

"Kyaaaa!" Hinata berteriak dan langsung berlari, lelaki berambut raven itu langsung mengejarnya. Namun sayangnya lelaki itu tak bisa mengejar Hinata karena lari Hinata sangatlah kencang seperti memiliki kaki seribu. Lelaki berambut raven itu ngos-ngosan tidak karuan.

"Sial! Aku butuh sama pekerjaan ini… wanita itu! Aku harus mendapatkannya…." Lelaki berambut raven itu mengambil smartphone nya dan menelpon seseorang yang ia percayai.

"Hoy… Shikamaru!"

"Ck… ada apa Sasuke? Ingin aku melakukan hal yang membosankan lagi?"

"Tidak, kali ini menarik! Sangat menarik! Aku ingin kau mencari wanita berambut indigo dan memiliki mata lavender bernama Hinata."

Shikamaru yang berada diseberang telepon Sasuke terdiam, ia terkejut, dan langsung terduduk dari kursi malasnya. Shikamaru menoleh kearah pintu rumahnya, disana terdapat Hinata yang ternyata adalah pembantunya—masuk untuk memulai kerjaannya. _"Selamat siang tuan._" Ucapnya dan hanya ditanggapi senyum oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung beranjak dan menuju kamarnya, ia tempelkan kembali smartphone nya ke telinganya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu, Sasuke?"

"Kau tau, pertunangan antara Gaara dan Sakura. Aku harus menghancurkannya. Aku tidak rela mereka bahagia begitu saja. Kebetulan aku mempunyai akses masuk menjadi seorang pelayan, tapi pekerjaan itu baru saja diambil wanita yang bernama Hinata."

"Hahhh…. Mendokusai. Kau datanglah kerumahku Sasuke. Sekarang." Ucap Shikamaru kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sedang Sasuke langsung menurut dan menuju rumah Shikamaru.

⃝

Bell rumah Shikamaru berbunyi, langsung saja, sang pembantu rumah tangga—yakni Hinata membukakan pintunya.

"Selamat da—" sambutan Hinata terputus ketika melihat siapa lelaki yang telah datang dihadapannya. Ia sangat mengenali rambut raven dan mata onyx yang menyeramkan tersebut. Hinata langsung menutup pintunya ketakutan. Shikamaru yang melihat reaksi Hinata hanya terkekeh.

"Apakah dia semenyeramkan itu?"

"Ne?" Hinata menatap bingung Shikamaru, lalu kemudian terdengar ketukan-ketukan dari luar.

"Shika! Kau harus menjelaskannya kepadaku." Jerit Sasuke dari luar.

"A-apakah, p-psikopat itu temanmu?" tanya Hinata takut-takut, dan berhasil membuat Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

⃝

Disinilah Hinata sekarang, di hotel Nijou sebagai pelayan bantuan sekaligus mata-mata dari lelaki menyeramkan yang Hinata ketahui namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata sangat tidak nyaman dengan kamera pengintai yang Sasuke pasangkan di apron depan Hinata. Tak lupa, Sasuke juga memasangkan _talkie_ mini di dekat telinga Hinata yang tentunya tak aka nada orang yang tau.

"Pastikan kalau kau terus menyorot pasangan tunangannya ya, Hinata." Hinata menelan saliva yang tercekat ditenggorokannya, lalu kemudian bertindak seperti layaknya pelayan biasanya. Entah mengapa Hinata merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Tapi Hinata mencoba menepis semua perasaan tersebut. Hinata tersenyum setiap melihat dekorasi hotel yang begitu menabjubkan, ia jadi penasaran, pertunangan siapa ini.

"Para hadirin sekalian tamu undangan yang berbahagia, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan yang sangat menabjubkan ini. Tentunya pertunangan ini akan sangat bagus untuk kedua insan dan juga tentunya antar kedua perusahaan besar ini bukan?"

Sang MC berhasil mengundang tawa para tamu undangan. Sepertinya acaranya telah dimulai. Hinata kini sibuk menuangkan air putih kepada para tamu.

"Heh.. Hinata, sekarang ambil meja depan saja, aku ingin melihatnya dengan jelas. Ok?" perintah dari Sasuke melalui _talkie_. Hinata menghela nafas dan mulai mendekati meja depan.

"Yak… pertama-tama marilah kita beri selamat kepada Hyuuga corp. dan Uchiha corp. atas pertunangannya."

DEG…. Waktu terasa berhenti disekeliling Hinata, mata Hinata membelalak. Tangannya mulai bergetar dan emosinya mulai naik. Hinata pun segera mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi panggung.

Gaara dan Sakura naik keatas panggung, disertai dengan tepukan para tamu undangan. Keduanya tampak bahagia dan serasi.

Hinata menatap mereka dari kejauhan, dengan kegiatannya yang tetap yakni menuangkan minum ke gelas tamu. Sedang _talkie_ Sasuke, tidak ia pedulikan lagi.

Hinata menatap mereka dengan penuh kebencian. MC mulai menanyakan bagaimana mereka bertemu, dan apa yang membuat mereka tertarik satu sama lain. Menurut Hinata, jawaban dari Gaara dan Sakura adalah kebohongan terbesar sepanjang masa. Hinata sudah muak dengan kikikan kebahagiaan mereka.

Kini, saatnya keduanya memakaikan cincin masing-masing. Melihat adegan itu, membuat Hinata terdiam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Setelah saling memakaikan cincin, mereka berciuman, membuat hati Hinata tambah sakit.

"Kyaa…" jerit salah satu tamu undangan yang sedang dilayani Hinata, Hinata terkejut, ternyata ia kepenuhan mengisi gelas tamu tersebut sehingga airnya menumpahi gaun cantik milik tamu itu. Karena saking kerasnya jeritan sang tamu, mengundang perhatian para tamu lainnya untuk melihat kearah sumber suara, dan tentu tak terlewatkan Sakura dan Gaara juga.

"Ma…maaf… ny-nyonya a-aku t-ti—" omongan Hinata terputus oleh tamparan keras dari sang tamu. Hinata tersungkur. Sungguh memalukan.

"Heh! Pelayan! Kau tau tidak harga gaunku berapa? Cih, pasti tidak tau… baiklah akan aku beri tau. Gajimu saja mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk membayarnya! Dasar pengemis!" ucap nyonya tersebut kasar, lalu kemudian menendang Hinata sebelum berlalu ke ruang ganti. Para pelayan yang lain langsung membantu Hinata untuk bangun, sedang kan pak manajer penanggungjawab acara langsung berlari menyusul sang nyonya sombong.

Hinata masih memegangi pipinya yang panas. Ia kini telah beranjak, diliriknya Gaara dan Sakura yang tampak menahan tawa mereka. Bibir Hinata bergetar, Hinata yakin dia akan diberi penghargaan sebagai badut terlucu di pesta pertunangan mantan suaminya. Sakura kemudian tampak mendekati sang MC, ia membisikkan sesuatu. Sang MC mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Para tamu undangan sekalian. Mohon perhatiannya, sebaiknya jangan mencemooh wanita pelayan tersebut karena wanita itu adalah mak comblang Sakura dan Gaara. Tanpanya, Sakura dan Gaara tak akan bisa bertunangan seperti sekarang. Baiklah, kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuknya." Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata dibodohi, air matanya berlinang, menatap Gaara dan Sakura dengan kebencian tentunya tak akan mengubah keadaan, karena itu ia pun berlari untuk keluar dari ballroom.

Hinata kini berada ditangga darurat hotel. Entah mengapa, kini tangga darurat adalah tempat favoritnya untuk menangis. Hinata menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, sepasang mata onyx telah mengawasinya dari tadi. Ya, Sasuke cepat-cepat menyusul Hinata ketika _talkie_ nya tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh Hinata.

Sasuke merasakan pilu dan beban yang Hinata rasakan. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, air mata juga mengalir dari matanya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menghapus air matanya, ia harus kuat. Sebagai orang yang pernah dikhianati namun tak seberapa ia harus lebih kuat. Wanita inilah yang lebih menderita, ia kini mengerti. Mengerti dari semua tangisan wanita ini. Seakan tangisan itu bercerita kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menunggu hingga Hinata berhenti menangis. Setelah berhenti menangis, Hinata pun terdiam seperti biasanya. Menatap arah depan dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu kemudian setelah puas bersedih, ia melihat arlojinya. Lalu mulai berjalan menuruni anak tangga satu demi satu. Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya juga kemudian mengikuti Hinata pelan-pelan tanpa Hinata sadari.

Jam 07.00 malam adalah waktu Hinata untuk bekerja disebuah toko buku. Ia bekerja sebagai penjaga dibagian novel. Hinata sangat menyukai novel dari kecil. Membaca buku, merasakan banyak pelajaran, dan ia rasa bisa menjadi siapa saja ketika membaca novel. Sasuke memandang lama Hinata dari luar. Lalu kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke toko buku tersebut. Dihampirinya Hinata, namun Hinata masih menunduk.

"Selamat datang, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarnya sambil tetap menunduk tanpa memandang Sasuke sedikitpun.

"Kalau aku jadi bossmu, kau akan segera kupecat dihari pertama. Oh tidak, aku akan segera menolakmu bekerja karena kau sangat menyedihkan." Suara Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata mendongak, ia menatap Sasuke kosong dan muka datar.

"Anda ingin mencari buku apa pak? Buku yang popular sekarang lumayan sedikit, aku bisa merekomendasikan bapak novel yang bagus."

"Oh.. ya? Kalau begitu aku ingin novel yang berjudul Balas Dendam Seorang Istri." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan. Hinata masih menatap Sasuke datar lalu kemudian berusaha mencari buku-buku novel tersebut. Sasuke benar-benar geram melihat tingkah Hinata. Ia pun kemudian menggenggam pergelangan Hinata dan menyeret Hinata.

"Pak! Aku pinjam Hinata nya sebentar!" jerit Sasuke sebelum benar-benar keluar dari toko buku.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar psikopat!" teriak Hinata sambil berontak. Sasuke dengan geramnya semakin menggenggam tangan Hinata. Tak ada pilihan lain, Hinata pun menggigit tangan Sasuke, sehingga mau tak mau Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Apa maumu!" teriak Hinata "Aku tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu, dasar jelek! Psikopat!" setelah mengatakannya Hinata berbalik dan menuju ke toko bukunya kembali.

"Aku akan membantumu balas dendam Hinata, balas dendam terhadap Gaara dan Sakura."

Langkah Hinata terhenti seketika, ia pun menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tampak penuh percaya diri. "Bagaimana?" tambah Sasuke dengan muka penuh keyakinan bahwa Hinata akan menyetujuinya sedang Hinata masih menatap Sasuke dalam diam.

**©MIRACLE IN REVENGE-WONDERGRAVE-TBC©**

#NB : heluuuwww….. akhirnya updet juga ya… sebenarnya mau diupdet hari jum'at kemarin. Tapi karena sang author lagi kena 'pusing pala berbie' jadinya urung deh. Huaaa maaf banget ya para reader, updet nya telat tapi yang penting sekarang dah updet yak! Wkwkwkwkwk

Wonder mau kasih ucapan terima kasih sekali bagi para readers yang mendukung selesainya fict ini, sungguh! Wonder ga mau ngecewain kalian semua, karena itu wonder akan usaha membuat cerita yang seru…. mohon bantuannya #ojigi

**Balasan review :**

Kaihunyeollie : wkwkwk… bisa diambil tuh sarannya, okelah! :D

Ucihaii : ini…. Errr… ini adalah fict yang dibuat author bajingan #plak…. Huee….. jangan marah dong… nanti semua kembali pada tempatnya kok!

Hanao Himeka : hmm… entahlah, kasian ya hinata TT_TT author juga ampe nangis membuat fictnya hanao-san

mianaav_av : iya, emang agak rancu, yang sabar ya! Entar anaknya mengambil peran juga kok :D

Ichira Ryuu-Gaki : Oke sip reader sayang! Kita satukan hinasasu yaaaaa! :D aku juga ingin melihat hinata bahagia disamping sasuke

Ashura Darkname : okeee sip! Tunggulah hinata !

Rei Atsuko : iya, kasian banget yahh hinatanya…. TT_TT sakura emang kejam banget yaa…. Tentang sakura yang kayaknya takut, akan terjawab nanti ya author hanya bisa bilang kalau kejaidan 18 tahun lalu memang ada hubungannya. Tentang anak hinata mati ato enggak udah terjawab dichapter ini, dan betapa menderitanya hinata salam kenal juga rei-san, semoga ceritanya ga membosankan dan mengecewakan ya rei-san kalau ada masukan silahkan PM aja…. Dan silahkan review chapter ini lagii XXD

.777 : author juga ga kuat buat menyakiti hinata TT_TT

hinatahime : dah updet nihh!

Semanggi : iyaa.. sedih! Nahh ini nih, balas dendamnya takut ga yang kaya kalian harapkan… huweee TT_TT

Miss. M : sakura bashed itu apa? :O

chibi beary : semoga saja! Author juga benci saku and gaara hhee. Hiashi pastinya marah, tapi ga disebutkan secara implicit banget disini wkwkwkwk….. :D mama hinata stay di RS kok, menjalani perawatan.

Joy : dah updet!

Likechoco : wahh sykurlah hurtnya dpt iya, hinata wajib balas dendam, semoga dia mau kerjasama sama sasuke yaa…. Okelah, terima kasih sudah suka, semoga ga mengecewakan kedepannya ya keep read and review and author will keep update

uchihyuu nagisa un Login : makasih sarannya reader sayang :* okelah, akan aku spasi jauh jauh dehhh…. :D hmm… iya, aku terkesan buru-buru, ntar diperbaiki lagi deh hehe

Guest : udah updet, makasih ya

Huo : KYAAAAAAA….. OKELAH!

Maharani : asli! Tega banget, huft :/

kaori kamiya : beratkah? Hmm… sepertinya iya, harus ekstra hati hati menyelesaikannya… gaara memang jadi yang pertama sama hinata, tapi sasuke jadi yang terakhir baginya hehehehe

**Okehhh! Makasih banget buat para reviewers, follower, likers****, or silenters… -_-" semoga ga mengecewakan kedepannya yah ceritanya :D terima kasih dah mampir, silahkan mampir lagi yaaaa! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto (Om Maskish, setelah lama wondergrave hibernasi, kali ini wonder mau pinjem Chara om maskish lagi yaa)

Genre : Drama/romance, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Life

Pairing : SasuHina | slight GaaHina | slight SasuSaku | slight GaaSaku

Rated : T semi M (always wkwkwk)

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, dll

Wondergrave Proudly Present :

**Miracle in Revenge**

Dentingan gelas kaca berisi wine sudah sedari tadi memenuhi sebuah ruangan di salah satu rumah minimalis yang terletak di tengah komplek dimana kelas atas tinggal. Fasilitas di komplek ini lumayan lengkap ditambah dengan pemandangan indah sejauh mata memandang menambah daya tarik tersendiri bagi komplek ini.

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama berusaha kita bisa bersatu secara resmi Gaara-kun." Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil kembali menuangkan wine ke gelas kaca Gaara yang telah kosong. Gaara membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Kau tau bagaimana sulitnya aku berusaha meyakinkan Otou-san." Tambah Sakura dengan nada agak merengek, membuat Gaara semakin geram melihat tingkah lucu Sakura.

"Aku tau, aku hargai itu Sakura. Kau juga tau bagaimana sulitnya diriku mempertahankan Uchiha corp dan meyakinkan segala pendukung." Sakura tertawa renyah mendengar rengekan manja Gaara.

"Haaahhhh….." Gaara menghela nafas panjang lalu membiarkan Sakura untuk bersandar dibahunya. Mereka berdua memandang jauh ke pemandangan yang tersuguh didepan mereka.

"Aku lebih menyukai komplek ini dibanding apartment lama."

"Ya, karena kita akan membuka lembaran baru kita Sakura, sebaiknya kita kubur masa lalu kita berdua. Lupakan segalanya." Sakura mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali meneguk wine.

"Sakura, kau tidak lupa kan, kalau keluargaku akan tinggal bersama kita juga, disini?"

"Tentu Gaara-kun. Ajak saja, rumah sebesar ini terlalu sepi untuk kita berdua." Gaara mengangguk kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Sakura dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Gaara-kun, berbicara tentang masa depan. Aku rasa, ada yang belum kita selesaikan." Gaara mengernyit heran.

"Apa?"

"Aku merasa tidak enak karena wanita berambut indigo itu. Wanita itu, sungguh mengganggu." Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya, sedang Gaara hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang lagi ketika mendengar 'wanita berambut indigo' lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sakura, pernikahan kami bisa dikatakan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tiada orang yang tau, bahkan keluargaku pun tidak mengetahuinya."

Sakura tersentak, ia melihat tepat ke mata jade Gaara, dan tak menemukan kebohongan sedikitpun.

"Me-mengapa?"

"Kau tau sendiri, dia hanya wanita polos dan naif. Dan aku adalah lelaki beruntung yang menemukannya duluan dibanding lelaki manapun didunia ini. Aku yakin, dia akan melakukan apa saja demi aku, demi kebahagiaanku."

"Benarkah? Tapi, aku merasa bahwa dia berbahaya."

"Ya, mungkin jika kau mengganggunya lebih jauh."

"Kalau begitu, kita musnahkan saja." Gaara menatap Sakura tidak percaya, sedang Sakura terlihat sangat bertekad dan kegusaran memenuhinya. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu akan merusak dirimu sendiri Sakura, kau tidak akan bisa bertahan."

"Cih, apa kau belum mengenalku Gaara-kun? Padahal sebulan lagi kita menikah. Aku hanya tidak nyaman jika wanita itu masih berkeliling disekitar kita. Gaara, kau juga melihat kehadirannya di pesta pertunangan kita 'kan? Bagaimana kalau dia muncul lagi di pesta pernikahan kita, dan kemudian pada saat itu dia mengungkap permainan yang kita lakukan selama ini. Kau tidak tau kapan bom akan meledak Gaara-kun."

Gaara terdiam, berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Sakura. Memang benar, ya ada benarnya juga 'bom akan meledak tersebut'. Gaara kembali menerawang ekspresi Hinata saat melihat dirinya bertunangan dengan Sakura. Penuh dengan sarat kebencian dan dendam, semua orang pasti bisa mengartikan ekspresi mudah ditebak dari wanita itu. Sangat berbahaya juga kalau wanita itu masih berjalan dengan kedua kakinya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ahh… dia adalah lelaki, perusahaan? Sudah berada didalam genggaman Gaara. Semua pemegang saham sudah berpaling kepadanya dan Sasuke tak pernah memunculkan batang hidungnya lagi diperusahaan selama setahun ini. Dia benar-benar kalah telak.

"Apa rencanamu Sakura?" Sakura menyeringai.

⃝

"Aku akan membantumu balas dendam Hinata, balas dendam terhadap Gaara dan Sakura."

Langkah Hinata terhenti seketika, ia pun menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tampak penuh percaya diri. "Bagaimana?" tambah Sasuke dengan muka penuh keyakinan bahwa Hinata akan menyetujuinya sedang Hinata masih menatap Sasuke dalam diam.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Pulanglah tuan psikopat. Aku tidak memiliki keinginan balas dendam." Sasuke shock namun semuanya bisa tertutupi sempurna oleh wajah stoic nya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan? Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi tawaranku."

"Aku tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk orang sepertimu." Sasuke mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dari perkataan Hinata, ada makna tersembunyi disana, ya…. Hinata tidak mempercayai Sasuke. Ada benarnya juga, karena mereka baru bertemu dan tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

"Apa kau akan percaya kepadaku jika aku berkata bahwa aku adalah mantan suami Sakura?" sudut bibir Hinata terangkat sehingga membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan perubahan ekspresi wanita berambut indigo didepannya.

"Justru, setelah aku mengetahui hal tersebut. Aku semakin tidak mempercayaimu." Hinata berbalik, kembali melangkah ke toko buku. Sasuke tampak frustasi, ia menjambak rambut ravennya, namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau mudah menyerah. Sasuke dengan segera menarik lengan Hinata, membuat Hinata kaget.

"Baiklah, buat saja kesepakatan sederhana. Aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa darimu, aku hanya akan membantumu balas dendam."

Hinata menepis pelan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya, namun Sasuke malah semakin menggenggam lengan Hinata. Hinata melengos, lalu kembali menatap kedua onyx Sasuke yang penuh sarat akan…

Kepedihan

Hinata tertegun, onyx kelam yang begitu memikat itu berhasil membuat Hinata terdiam dan melunak untuk sementara.

"Kau sangat haus akan balas dendam, aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu, Hinata." Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata tersadar dan ia langsung menunduk, menutupi wajah ayu-nya yang telah memerah, lalu kembali berusaha menepis tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Le-lepaskan aku." Ucap Hinata dengan agak bergetar, sedang Sasuke tetap masih memaksa berharap agar Hinata menerima tawarannya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara untuk balas dendam dan meletakkan semuanya pada tempatnya. Kau tidak akan menyesal jika balas dendam. Kau akan menerima kepuasan tersendiri. Percayalah padaku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya pada suami yang tidak bisa menjaga istrinya sendiri?!" tolak Hinata dengan teriakan dan penuh ketegasan sehingga membuat Sasuke kaget. Ya, kaget akan kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Menjaga istrimu saja kau tidak bisa, bagaimana kau ingin menjaga orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa denganmu. Benar! benar aku ingin sekali menjambak rambut pinky milik mantan istrimu itu, aku ingin sekali menarik lengan lelaki yang menjadi mantan suamiku dan kembali memeluknya dalam kehangatan. Tapi…..tapi….."

Kata-kata Hinata terhenti, terganti dengan air mata serta isakan isakan kecil. Pegangan Sasuke meregang, badan Sasuke juga terlemas, memberi kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk kabur. Hinata berlari dari Sasuke dan toko buku tempat dimana ia bekerja.

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menangis keras. Ia tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang tampak heran melihatnya. Hatinya sangat sakit saat ini, memorinya kembali memutar ketika melihat betapa bahagianya ekspresi Gaara ketika ia bersanding dengan Sakura. Gigi-gigi putih dan senyum penuh yang belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya ketika bersama Gaara. Kemudian, cara Gaara menatap Sakura. Rasanya, ia ingin merampas tatapan tersebut, tapi apa daya…..

'asal dia bahagia, sudah cukup baginya'

Hinata berhenti, ia berdiri terdiam ditengah-tengah keramaian orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalai ingin pulang dan istirahat dirumah tercintanya, setelah seharian ini bekerja banting tulang hanya untuk sesuap nasi dan kembali menikmati senyuman yang terpancar dari orang-orang tercintanya.

Hinata tersenyum miris, lalu bahunya kembali bergetar dan tangisan pun lolos dari mulutnya. Kepalanya dan matanya jelalatan, menyusuri setiap gedung tinggi yang berada disekitarnya. Matanya tertuju kesebuah gedung yang berjarak 7 gank dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dengan segera ia berlari untuk menuju gedung tinggi tersebut.

Hanya satu tujuannya, yakni tangga darurat.

Sepi, kelam, dan pengap. Tapi bagi Hinata, tangga darurat ini begitu hangat. Disini, Hinata bisa mengeluarkan semua emosinya, memang benar-benar hangat serta setia. Hinata kembali menangis sambil memeluk erat kedua lututnya.

"Gaara-kun….Hiro-kun…." Jerit Hinata sesekali, kemudian kembali menangis. Takdir begitu kejam, dari dahulu sampai sekarang, Hinata tidak pernah mendapat apa-apa. Hanya ibunyalah dan juga senyuman Gaara. Namun, ternyata senyuman itu palsu, dan juga ibunya….. Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tentang itu.

Entah itu ibunya atau bukan, ia terus memanggilnya dengan panggilan Hinata, dengan nada yang sama dan tatapan yang sama. Lalu, siapa dirinya? Siapa wanita berambut indigo ini sebenarnya? Untuk apa dia hidup? Apakah sebagai pencundang? Bahkan pecundang pun mungkin tak akan mengalami kesialan berkali-kali seperti ini. Hinata berangsur-angsur terdiam dari tangisannya. Dipegangnya dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit, ditepuk-tepukkannya seraya mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Sedang Sasuke… ia masih terdiam ditempat sambil melihat kepergian Hinata. Kata-kata Hinata bagai pedang sekaligus asam jeruk nipis yang menyiram lukanya. Apakah seburuk itu dirinya, sampai-sampai memang tidak pantas untuk dipercayai? Kaki Sasuke terasa bergetar, ia pun kemudian berjalan cepat menuju mobil nya. Ia menepuk nepuk kemudi lalu menjerit frustasi. Matanya telah memerah menahan amarah dan juga air mata agar tidak kembali mengalir. Ia tidak boleh cengeng, ia harus kuat dan bangkit kembali. Diliriknya sebuah pas foto yang masih terpajang cantik di dekat kemudinya. Sakura dengan balutan baju pernikahannya, yang tampak sangat bahagia. Sasuke menerka, apakah senyum itu bohong dan hanya acting belaka? Benarkah? Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun dan tersenyum miris, jika itu memang acting, dan hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia, biarkan dia menikmatinya. Lalu, jika itu asli, Sasuke sangat berterima kasih…. Berterima kasih karena senyuman itu yang selalu bisa membuatnya bangkit disaat ia terpuruk, baik dahulu…. Maupun sekarang….

Masih, Sasuke masih mencintai gadis yang sama…. Sakura…

Hinata berjalan pelan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan Gaara yang mungkin masih tersisa sedikit didirinya.

"Nee-chan!"

Hinata tidak menanggapi panggilan tersebut

"Nee-chan!"

Lagi… ia segan menanggapinya hingga tepukan tangan berhasil membuat Hinata terbangun sehingga ia menoleh kebingungan seperti orang linglung.

"Nee-chan menyebalkan, aku panggil tidak menjawab terus." Seorang gadis berambut yang hampir mirip dengannya tengah berdiri sambil menampilkan wajah sebalnya. Matanya juga hampir seperti milik Hinata. Hinata jadi curiga, apakah wanita ini memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Tapi tidak mungkin, karena wanita yang didepannya ini memiliki asal usul jelas, Hinata sudah mengurusnya sejak setahun lalu dipanti asuhan, mungkin hanya gesturnya saja yang mirip.

"Hanabi… gomen ne." hanya itu yang bisa Hinata katakan. Hanabi tersenyum riang.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan gajiku, jadi bisa membayar cicilan terakhir mobil nee-chan yang aku beli."

"Kenapa tidak transfer lewat bank saja. Nee-chan sudah bilang kan, kau tidak perlu menemui nee-chan hanya untuk transaksi."

"Aku tau nee-chan, tapi ini cicilan terakhirku. Sekaligus aku ingin berterima kasih kepada nee-chan atas kesabaran nee-chan. Dan juga terima kasih telah membimbingku sampai aku bisa sebesar ini. Kapan-kapan, aku akan mampir ke Panti asuhan lagi, aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku dengan mobil nee-chan, akan kutunjukkan pada nee-chan dan juga obaa-san obaa-san yang berada di Panti kalau aku bisa sukses melebihi sekarang." Hinata tersenyum, diusapnya pelan puncak kepala Hanabi, lalu memeluknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau harus terus hidup bahagia, dan juga jangan lupa untuk terus berhati-hati."

"Uhm…" Hanabi mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan menjadi koki terhebat dimasa depan, terima kasih atas ilmu yang nee-chan berikan. Aku bahagia bisa bertemu nee-chan sekaligus sensei seperti nee-chan." Hinata melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap Hanabi seksama.

"Nee-chan juga bahagialah." Balas Hanabi kemudian, lalu setelah memberi kepada Hinata sejumlah uang cicilan terakhir, Hanabi-pun berlalu dengan mobilnya. Hinata tertegun melihat kepergian Hanabi dan juga…..mobilnya. Hinata sengaja menjual mobil itu, karena mobil itu terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan indah.

Sudahlah…. Hinata sudah lelah dengan kenangan indah itu. Semua hanya kebahagiaan semu dan sandiwara belaka.

Hinata berbalik menuju gang rumahnya yang tampak kumuh dan terpencil, Hinata tidak peduli semengerikan dan sesempit apa tempatnya hidup karena yang penting ia bisa hidup tanpa Gaara dan tanpa mengganggu kebahagiaan Gaara.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya panjang ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tuan Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, lalu menunjuk kearah pintu rumah Hinata yang sangat jelek dan rapuh.

"Aku bisa mendobraknya." Hinata menunduk, lalu merogoh saku celananya, seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan boneka ulat bewarna hijau.

"Kau tidak perlu mendobraknya tuan. Aku punya kuncinya. Aku akan masuk sebentar, tuan tunggulah disini, kita bicara diminimart 24 jam dekat sini saja."

"Tidak, aku mau berbicara dirumahmu saja. Menyusahkan sekali harus berjalan lagi, aku pegal." Hinata melirik Shikamaru dari sudut matanya.

"Nanti tuan bisa terkena panu." Cicit Hinata namun masih bisa didengar oleh Shikamaru. Shimamaru terkekeh, lalu dengan seenaknya menyingkirkan Hinata dari depan pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah Hinata, Hinata terkesiap, ia pun langsung menyusul Shikamaru.

"Tuan! Tidak baik masuk keru—" Hinata memotong perkataannya begitu saja dan digantikan dengan helaan nafas panjang, ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat Shikamaru yang sudah duduk di lantai rumahnya.

"Tak ada perabotan huh—? Tapi cukup nyaman, tidak apa."

"Anda bisa sakit, aku akan menggelar tikar, berdirilah." Shikamaru menggeleng mantap dan malahan menampilkan sebuah kantung plastic hitam yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Kita akan makan, merepotkan sekali memakai tikar, nanti kotor!" Hinata membalas Shikamaru dengan senyuman simpulnya, lalu ia pun segera mengambil beberapa piring dan peralatan makan sedang Shikamaru hanya duduk mantap sambil melihat-lihat semua barang yang berada di rumah mungil Hinata. Shikamaru terdiam melihat sebuah foto yang berada dibingkai kecil diatas meja kecil juga didekat futon Hinata. Foto Hinata dengan balutan gaun putih yang membuatnya sangat anggun dan disampingnya berdiri seorang lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Gaara. Shikamaru tertegun, dialihkannya pandangan kearah Hinata yang tampak sibuk. Hinata begitu rapuh, namun ia sangat tegar dan berusaha terlihat kuat diluar, itulah kesimpulan yang bisa Shikamaru ambil. Hinata kaget lalu tersenyum ketika menyadari Shikamaru sedang menatapnya dari tadi.

"Silahkan makan, tuan."

"Jangan panggil aku tuan, Hinata. Seperti biasa jika kita berada diluar jam kerja, kau bisa memanggilku Shikamaru." Suasana hening seketika, digantikan dengan suara sumpit dan piring yang bertemu. Lama Hinata menunduk sambil mengemut sumpitnya, lalu ia kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya aku sudah lebih mengerti posisiku sekarang tuan, aku tidak boleh kurangajar dengan seseorang yang memiliki kasta lebih tinggi." Shikamaru berhenti makan, dan kemudian gantian menatap Hinata yang sedang makan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Maaf, aku tidak melarangmu. Aku tidak tau kalau kau memiliki masalah juga dengan lelaki bernama Gaara itu. Setauku, dia tidak memiliki istri." Hinata tersenyum miris mendengar apa yang Shikamaru katakan.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tuan. Aku memang pantas ditindas dan dipermalukan."

"Kau bodoh Hinata." Hinata hanya kembali tersenyum kearah Shikamaru, sedang Shikamaru terpaku melihat ekspresi ketegaran Hinata. Ia tidak tau, kalau ia telah menemukan mutiara diantara sampah masyarakat yang bertebaran. Sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Hinata, ia kira Hinata hanya memiliki masalah simple seperti tidak memiliki uang untuk biaya rumah sakit ibunya, Hinata juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru sungguh tidak menyangka, kehidupan Hinata sungguh menarik. Namun, rasanya agak sakit melihat Hinata yang muram.

"Mulai sekarang, kau bisa bercerita denganku Hinata. Anggap aku sahabatmu jika diluar jam kerja dan aku harap tidak ada penolakan."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, lalu melanjutkan makan tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Shikamaru.

⃝

Seperti biasa, hari ini Hinata memulai kerjanya dirumah Shikamaru. Hinata bersikap professional tanpa tetap tak memedulikan Shikamaru. Sedang Shikamaru tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, mungkin Hinata hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Tuan ingin makan apa?"

"Aku ingin roti bakar saja, minumnya ocha."

"Tuan, sarapan anda terlalu beresiko. Boleh aku tambah telur goreng?" Shikamaru mengangguk pelan lalu menunjuk meja ruang Tv "Aku ingin sarapan sambil menikmati Tv"

Untuk orang seperti Shikamaru, sekilas berita adalah acara yang paling indah di pagi hari. Selain menambah pengetahuan juga tidak ada yang aneh-aneh mengenai acara tersebut seperti lelucon yang membosankan. Hinata telah selesai menyelesaikan sarapan dan langsung mengantarnya ke meja Tv.

"Silahkan dimakan." Shikamaru mengangguk, sedang Hinata ingin berlalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun suara presenter menginterupsinya untuk melangkah.

"_Pemirsa, telah terjadi kecelakaan di perbatasan antara suna dan konoha, tepatnya di jalur tua yang jarang sekali dilewati oleh warga saat ini. Kecelakaan mengerikan itu telah memakan korban jiwa yakni sang pengemudi mobil yang memiliki nomor polisi ******. Para polisi sudah menyelidiki siapa pemilik malang mobil tersebut, dan telah berhasil mengetahui identitas wanita itu yakni Hinata."_

DEG… Hinata kaget, begitu pula Shikamaru. Sontak kepala Shikamaru langsung menoleh kearah Hinata. Dilayar Tv telah ditampilkan biodata Hinata secara lengkap, ditambah foto Hinata yang Hinata tau, tiada satu orang pun yang memiliki fotonya, bahkan teman sekolahnya sekalipun…. Hanya satu orang tepatnya yang memiliki koleksi fotonya yakni Gaara. Hinata tertegun, dilihatnya dengan jelas korban yang sedang dimasukkan kemobil ambulance.

"_Korban telah jatuh kejurang dan mobilnya meledak didasar jurang. Untung sekali TIM SAR bisa mengeksekusinya. Dan malangnya lagi, wajah wanita ini sangat hancur dan rusak serta tubuhnya memiliki kehancuran yang fatal."_

Air mata Hinata kembali menuruni pipi, Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara serta wanita pinky bernama Sakura tersebut akan bergerak sejauh ini. Tak cukupkah mereka yang menganggap Hinata telah meninggal? Mengapa rakyat di negeri ini juga harus menganggap Hinata mati? Hinata tidak bisa mengucap kata syukur kepada kami-sama bahwa ia tidak meninggal karena Hinata tau sendiri siapa gerangan yang sebenarnya telah mengalami kecelakaan tersebut yakni Hanabi. Hinata menyesali perbuatannya yang menjual mobilnya kepada Hanabi. Padahal Hanabi baru saja ingin menjalani hidup baru yang penuh kebahagiaan, namun hanya dalam waktu satu malam, Hinata telah menghancurkan impian gadis yang berdosa itu dengan menjual mobil kepadanya. Jika itu memang dirinya… jikalau memang dirinya yang meninggal, Hinata tak akan semarah ini, tapi… Gaara dan Sakura telah keterlaluan.

Layar Tv telah menghitam dan tak menampilkan berita lagi. Ya…. Shikamaru langsung saja mematikan Tv tersebut, dan menikmati sarapannya dengan nikmat.

"Duduklah Hinata, kita sarapan bersama. berita tadi, tak usah kau pedulikan. Mereka 80% berbohong."

"Aku ingin berhenti bekerja." Ucap Hinata tegas, sedang Shikamaru termenung menatap roti bakarnya.

"Aku akan menaikkan gajimu Hinata, jadi jangan berhenti." Isakan Hinata semakin terdengar sehingga membuat Shikamaru tidak tahan. Shikamaru segera beranjak dari sofanya dan menghampiri Hinata. Hinata menunduk dalam, sehingga Shikamaru hanya bisa mendengar tangisan yang Hinata tahan, bahu Hinata terlihat bergetar seirama.

"Biarkan saja mereka Hinata. Cukup…. Cukup orang-orang yang memiliki hati yang mengetahui bahwa kau masih hidup bersama kami." Tangisan Hinata tambah keras, lalu Hinata pun melepas apron yang ia pakai dan melemparnya seenaknya.

"Jangan tahan aku." Hinata mulai untuk melarikan diri, namun langkahnya tertahan oleh Shikamaru yang menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Jangan ikut campur lebih jauh. Aku takut kau akan lebih terluka." Hinata menatap kedua mata Shikamaru tajam. Bulu kuduk Shikamaru terangkat sedikit melihat tatapan mengerikan itu. Hinata … sudah penuh dengan dendam dan emosinya sudah mendidih. Shikamaru terlemas dan melepaskan Hinata. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Hinata langsung berlari keluar dari kediaman Shikamaru, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mematung.

Hinata berlari kearah rumah sakit dimana ia yakini sang presenter telah sebutkan tadi. Ia sungguh tak bisa membiarkan seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri, mati sendirian didalam kedinginan. Setidaknya, ia adalah orang yang satu-satunya mengetahui identitas Hanabi. Ia mengetahui Hanabi.

Jantung Hinata semakin bergerak cepat begitu tiba dirumah sakit. Ia rasanya tak sanggup untuk menatap Hanabi walau ia tau bahwa Hanabi tak mungkin melihatnya saat ini. Hinata berjalan pelan dan langsung saja menuju kamar mayat. Dibukanya pelan kamar tersebut dengan tangan dan badan yang gemetar. Hawa dingin menyerang Hinata ketika Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dikamar tersebut. Mata Hinata menelusuri setiap catatan yang berada di setiap tempat tidur mayat. Berusaha mencari nama yang sedang ia tuju, yakni 'Hinata'. Nama dia sendiri…..

Dia terdapat disana, diujung tembok dengan lemah. Kain putih menutupinya. Hinata semakin lemas, ia tak sanggup untuk melihat adik angkatnya disana. Hinata menggapai kain putih itu tersebut dan membukanya, Hinata terkesiap lalu mundur menjauh. Hanabi tak memiliki wajah lagi. Wajahnya telah hancur. Hinata menangis keras sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanabi-chan….." Hinata bersandar didinding sambil memeluk kakinya. Ia kembali mengingat semua kenangan pedihnya, dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kematian Hanabi. Ia masih mengingat kata-kata Hanabi dan ekspresi senangnya ketika ingin memulai hidup barunya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Hinata memukul-mukuli dirinya.

"Dasar pembawa sial…!" Hinata semakin menangis keras. Lama ia menangis, lalu kemudian seperti biasa, ia terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba Hinata terdiam seraya teringat akan perkataan terakhir yang Hanabi katakan kepadanya _"Nee-chan juga bahagialah."_

Hinata beranjak, dan berjalan lurus menatap kosong apa yang ia lewati didepannya. Ia hanya terus berjalan menuju resepsionis dan juga tempat pembayaran. Semua biaya pemakaman Hanabi ia bayar dengan uang cicilan mobil Hanabi yang lalu. Tanpa ia pikir sepeserpun tersisa untuk hidupnya. Yang terpikir hanyalah untuk Hanabi dan juga untuk ibunya yang berada dirumah sakit yang sama. Tak lupa juga ia mengunjungi ibunya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kekamar ibunya karena ia melihat ibunya yang sedang menangis keras melihat kearah Tv. Hinata yakin bahwa ibunya sedang melihat berita mengenai kematian yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan mengeluarkan air matanya dengan diam. Sekarang dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia sudah hilang dari dunia ini. Sudah dihapuskan kehadirannya. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya. Andai Hinata bisa memutar waktu, ia ingin sekali lenyap pada saat ia berumur 5 tahun. Mengapa ia harus selamat saat itu? Percuma saja kan, Hinata tak memiliki ingatan apa-apa mengenai hidupnya. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Tanpa ia sadari….. ia telah melewati dua orang yang tampak khawatir berlari kerumah sakit dan bertanya kepada resepsionis mengenai 'Hinata' yang berada di 'kamar mayat'

Dua lelaki itu memiliki paras yang sama, dan yang berbeda hanyalah umur. Ya, salah seorang lelaki lebih tua dari yang lain. Mereka memiliki mata ametys dan juga surai coklat panjang. Mereka hanya bisa menggeram ketika melihat jasad 'Hinata' di kamar mayat. Salah satunya memukul-mukul tembok sedang yang satunya bersedih didalam diam.

"Ini semua salah ayah." Ujar salah seorang lelaki dingin, lalu kemudian hendak berlalu sebelum mengatakan satu hal kembali. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu ayah. Kau telah membunuh ibu dan juga adikku. Ayah benar-benar jahat."

Sang ayah hanya terdiam tak merespon apa yang anaknya katakan. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia usap kain putih tersebut.

"Hinata….. maafkan ayah. Ayah bukanlah ayah yang baik. Tetapi, tidak bisakah kau bertemu ayah sekali saja? Ayah berharap ini semua mimpi! Setelah 18 tahun ayah menunggumu kembali, tetapi…. Kau kembali dengan keadaan yang tak terduga. Maafkan ayah, Hinata. Ayah tak sempat membahagiakanmu." Air mata lolos dari kedua amethyst milik lelaki itu.

⃝

Hinata tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa sekarang. Apakah ia harus kembali bekerja untuk memenuhi kehidupan perawatan ibunya? Lucu…. Hinata yakin, semua pegawai dan boss ditempat kerjanya telah menganggap ia telah tiada. Hinata tersenyum miris lalu ia masukkan tangannya kesaku celananya karena hawa dingin mulai berhembus mengusik kehangatan badannya. Hinata merasakan sebuah kertas mengganjal dikantungnya, lalu dengan cepat ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda kertas itu.

Sebuah kartu nama milik seseorang….

Hinata terdiam melihat kartu nama itu lama. Ia pikirkan kembali percakapan dirinya dengan lelaki itu kemarin malam. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya mantap lalu tak lama ia menampilkan ekspresi berpikir dan….. ia pun berbalik dan berlari kencang.

Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa sungkan melihat berita yang menyatakan mengenai kematian Hinata. "Dia sungguh menyedihkan, mati dengan menyedihkan. Apa ini jangan-jangan karena aku kemarin?" Sasuke tampak berpikir, namun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin….. hmmm… tapi mengerikan juga." Sasuke bergidik lalu dengan cepat mematikan televisinya. Sasuke meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal namun kemudian sebuah bel menginterupsinya. Ia pun segera menuju pintunya dan memeriksa terlebih dahulu melalui kamera. Sasuke terdiam melihat tamunya tersebut.

"Ada apa kak…." Sebuah pukulan melayang di pipi Sasuke sehingga membuatnya terjerembab.

"Setahun kau menghindariku dan ibu. Apakah itu pantas untuk kau katakan, Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil dengan susah payah beranjak.

"A-aku, tak pantas untuk bertemu dengan kalian." Kembali Sasuke menerima bogem mentah dari kakaknya.

"Tentu saja, sudah sepantasnya kau mengatakan hal itu. Kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya ibu." Sasuke kembali beranjak dan berdiri menunduk.

"Maafkan aku kak."

"Dasar memalukan, seorang Uchiha tak sepantasnya menunduk seperti ini. Ahh… jangan-jangan kau menunduk juga didepan bajingan bernama Gaara itu?" Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Tak pernah kau pikirkan sedikitpun kah perasaan ibu ketika hanya menerima uang transferanmu tanpa kau beri kabar? Kau pikir ia hanya ingin uangmu. SASUKE! JIKA KAU MASIH UCHIHA, TATAP AKU!" dengan takut-takut, Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya. Sekarang ia bisa dengan jelas melihat raut dan ekspresi kakaknya, bukan kemarahanlah yang tertampilkan, melainkan kesedihan dan kekakhawatiran. Jika orang awam yang melihat ekspresi Itachi pasti menerjemahkannya terbalik. Itulah Uchiha, ekspresi mereka tidak bisa ditebak kecuali oleh keluarga mereka sendiri.

Itachi mendekati Sasuke lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, kehangatan dan kerinduan ia rasakan dari kakak semata wayangnya itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan tepukan demi tepukan yang Itachi berikan dipunggungnya.

"Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi dari kami Sasuke." Ucap Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali berpose seperti biasa.

"Maafkan aku kakak, aku belum bisa membanggakan kalian."

"Ssst…. Kau sudah berusaha. Yang penting kau masih hidup." Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Lain kali, pulanglah kerumah. Ibu merindukanmu." Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu kemudian mengajak Itachi untuk masuk kerumahnya sekadar minum teh sebentar, namun Itachi menolaknya karena ia memiliki urusan lain, tentu saja Sasuke tak keberatan karena kakaknya itu sibuk sekali dari dulu sampai sekarang, namun Sasuke sangat bangga karena Itachi tak pernah melupakan keluarganya. Setelah insiden perusahaan diambil, Itachi otomatis juga dipecat. Itachi sekarang bekerja sebagai manajer disuatu perusahaan, sungguh keluarga Uchiha yang malang. Dibesarkan seperti pangeran namun sekarang, harus merasakan hidup yang tak terlalu mewah seperti bangsawan lagi. Sasuke memandang punggung Itachi sampai ia benar-benar berlalu dan tak terlihat.

"Uchiha…. Sasuke…." Sasuke kaget, ia seperti mengenal suara tersebut. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Sasuke terangkat. Dengan pelan-pelan, Sasuke pun berbalik dan iapun menjerit histeris, sehingga membuat manusia yang ada dihadapannya juga kaget dan berteriak sejenak.

"HAANTUUU! Pergi dariku!" Sasuke berlari dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sedang manusia yang Sasuke panggil melihat Sasuke linglung dan kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk pintu Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-san, i-ini aku Hinata…."

"Pergi! Aku mohon maafkan aku hantu Hinata! Aku tak bersalah!" Hinata menghela nafas panjang, lalu ia terdiam didepan pintu Sasuke. Hinata menunduk, bahkan Sasuke pun menganggapnya telah mati. Tapi tak apa, toh Sasuke bukan siapa-siapanya. Sedang Sasuke yang masih menahan pintunya kini bingung karena ia tak mendengar ketukan-ketukan lagi. Sasuke berjalan pelan dan mengecek dari kameranya, Hinata masih terlihat mematung disana.

"Bukankah hantu tak akan terlihat dari kamera sejelas ini….." gumam Sasuke. Lama Sasuke menatap Hinata dari kamera tersebut, lalu iapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya.

"Kau belum mati?" tanya Sasuke dan dibalas Hinata dengan gelengan pelan.

"Itu bukan diriku…. Dia adalah adik asuhku dipanti asuhan." Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah, lalu mempersilahkan Hinata masuk "Masuklah, diluar dingin." Hinata mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke, dan masuk begitu saja kerumah Sasuke. Ia pun duduk disalah satu sofa yang berada diruang tengah.

"Aku rasa… Sakura dan Gaara telah merencanakan pembunuhan ini. Memang benar, mobil tsb adalah mobilku, namun sudah pindah hak milik ke tangan adik asuhku." Cerita Hinata dengan nada yang lirih, Sasuke yang duduk didepannya hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, ada benarnya juga kalau itu pembunuhan yang direncanakan, jadi intinya ini adalah kejahatan terencana. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, mantan istrinya merencanakan hal sekeji ini.

"Sasuke-san….." Sasuke memandang kearah Hinata yang memanggilnya, Sasuke terkaget ketika melihat kedua lavender Hinata yang telah berkaca-kaca ditutupi oleh mutiara air mata indahnya. "Selamatkan aku dari ini semua. Aku tau kita tidak punya hubungan ….. ta-tapi…. Entah mengapa aku teringat akan tawaranmu malam kemarin." Isakan Hinata mulai terdengar, Sasuke menatap Hinata iba.

"Aku tau ini sangat berat bagimu. Tapi tawaran itu, tak akan pernah aku lupakan Hinata, kapanpun kau siap, aku akan melakukannya." Hinata terdiam, berbalik menatap onyx kelam Sasuke, terdapat kesungguhan disana. Hinata menghapus air matanya dan kemudian beranjak.

"Aku siap sekarang." Tegas Hinata, sehingga membuat seringaian terparkir diwajah rupawan Sasuke, Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tapi kita tetap harus membuat kontrak." Ucap Sasuke, sehingga membuat Hinata bingung.

"Kontrak?" seringaian Sasuke pun mulai melebar.

**©Wondergrave-MIRACLE IN REVENGE-TBC©**

**#HAAIII apa kabar reader? :) maaf ya wonder lama banget update.. huhu TT_TT tapi yang penting udah update xixixixixixixi... oh iya reader dan reviewer, wonder ga bisa lama lama nih nulis pesan soalnya... soalnya... wonder buru-buru wkwkwkwkwk... wonder akan melakukan beberapa test kedepannya jadi harus mempelajari beberapa hal sekarang # jadi dengan sangat menyesal wonder akan membalas reviewers dari kalian di chapter depan yaaa... seeyou reader and reviewer tercinta XXD #kissbye **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto (Om Maskish, setelah lama wondergrave hibernasi, kali ini wonder mau pinjem Chara om maskish lagi yaa)

Genre : Drama/romance, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Life

Pairing : SasuHina | slight GaaHina | slight SasuSaku | slight GaaSaku

Rated : T semi M (always wkwkwk)

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, dll

Wondergrave Proudly Present :

**Miracle in Revenge**

"Aku tau ini sangat berat bagimu. Tapi tawaran itu, tak akan pernah aku lupakan Hinata, kapanpun kau siap, aku akan melakukannya." Hinata terdiam, berbalik menatap onyx kelam Sasuke, terdapat kesungguhan disana. Hinata menghapus air matanya dan kemudian beranjak.

"Aku siap sekarang." Tegas Hinata, sehingga membuat seringaian terparkir diwajah rupawan Sasuke, Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tapi kita tetap harus membuat kontrak." Ucap Sasuke, sehingga membuat Hinata bingung.

"Kontrak?" seringaian Sasuke pun mulai melebar.

**©WONDERGRAVE-MIRACLE IN REVENGE©**

"Ya, kontrak. Tentu saja kita butuh peraturan Hinata. Hidup itu tidak bisa seenaknya." Hinata mengangguk-angguk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, lalu ia pun menatap Sasuke penuh kesungguhan. Mengerti akan tatapan Hinata, Sasuke pun segera mengambil laptop mini miliknya.

"A-apakah akan su-sulit?"

"Tidak sesulit yang kau pikirkan."

"Baiklah, cepat katakan."

Sasuke mem_print_ sebuah dokumen dan menyodorkannya kepada Hinata, Hinata pun menerimanya dan langsung membacanya.

"Kau harus menghormatiku selaku bossmu! Dilarang mengangkat kepalamu dengan sombong didepanku, karena akulah tuan mu. Kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku tanpa terkecuali. Lalu, untuk semua pekerjaanmu yang tidak penting itu, sebaiknya kau berhenti. Karena kau sudah dianggap tiada oleh mereka. Mulai sekarang, 24 jam kau tinggal bersamaku dan bekerja dirumahku."

Hinata melongo menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, "T-tunggu! La-lalu, aku akan mendapat apa? Me-mengapa kau seenaknya menentukan semua ini! Tidak bisa! Aku merasa dirugikan!"

"Ck, sudahlah kau nurut saja. Kau tau, balas dendam ini akan berjalan lancar ditanganku. Kita akan menangkap 2 ikan dalam satu tali pancing. Percayalah padaku." Hinata menatap sinis Sasuke, sedang Sasuke masih saja menyodorkan dokumen nya dan juga memberi sebuah stempel perjanjian kepada Hinata.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan mengusik urusan pribadimu selain tentang Gaara. Oh iya, aku juga akan memberimu hari libur juga." Hinata masih menatap Sasuke, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa lagi? Kau butuh kompensasi?" Hinata menggelengkan lemah kepalanya, lalu menatap ragu kearah dokumen dan mulai menempel stempel disana.

"Baiklah, sekarang berdiri!" Sasuke langsung saja mengambil cambuk dan menghentakkannya disamping Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata tersentak lalu berdiri tegap. Sasuke mengelilingi Hinata dan menatapnya dari atas hingga kebawah. Hinata agak bergidik namun apa boleh buat.

"Hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah, Penampilan. Setiap laki-laki pasti melihat wanita dari penampilan untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa terkecuali, terutama lelaki sejenis Gaara. Ck..ck…ck…." Sasuke meremas lengan Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata merinding dan langsung saja menyingkir.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Sasuke menatap Hinata datar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang memerintahkanmu untuk bergerak? Cepat berdiri!"

Hinata kembali berdiri tegap layaknya latihan tentara. "Rentangkan tanganmu" Sasuke hanya bisa memijit kepalanya melihat lemak tertimbun yang ada dibadan Hinata, walaupun tidak banyak namun tetap saja menyusahkan.

"Kau ini makan apa saja?"

"A-apakah badanku tidak ideal? Aku rasa badanku bagus-bagus saja, dan Gaara menyukainya."

"Pembohong besar. Dia hanya ingin uangmu bodoh! Kau tidak tau sebagus apa badan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum mesum, Hinata melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

"Sakura itu….. bagai malaikat sempurna….."

"Cih….." Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam begitu mendengar decihan kecil yang berhasil lolos dari mulut Hinata. "Se-seleramu payah!" Sasuke mengayun-ayunkan cambuknya sehingga membuat Hinata terdiam dan menunduk.

"Sepertinya kita butuh perubahan yang sangat banyak. Sekadar membuat Gaara linglung. Hmm…. Mungkin butuh sedot lemak dan latihan berat untukmu. Kemudian rambutmu, kita akan menambahkan serum agar rambut kumalmu itu panjang." Sasuke menarik kuncir dango Hinata sehingga rambut Hinata pun terurai, Sasuke menutup hidungnya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau keramas bodoh!" Hinata hanya bisa memasang raut pasrah dengan mulutnya yang sudah di pout kan nya dari tadi. "Ck…ck…ck….menyedihkan sekali. Hmm…. Tak butuh waktu lama. Ayo kita berangkat."

Sasuke melenggang pergi diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya. Kini mereka sedang menuju ketempat yang Sasuke tuju. Sasuke tak memberi klu kepada Hinata. Hinata terdiam melihat jalanan luar, konoha terlihat seperti biasanya, dengan keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang pulang kerja.

Mobil Sasuke memasuki sebuah area parkir yang cukup ramai, dan kemudian Sasuke langsung mengambil parkir yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Keluar lah." Hinata menurut dan kembali mengikuti Sasuke seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya.

Beberapa suster yang melewati mereka tampak tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Hinata masih bingung, mengapa Sasuke mengajak ia ketempat seperti ini, apakah mereka akan ber-make-up ditempat seperti ini?

Tibalah mereka didepan sebuah pintu putih yang Hinata tau ruangan itu milik seseorang yang bernama 'Hyuuga Neji', tertulis jelas dipapan kayu yang terpatri didepan pintu ruangan tersebut. Sasuke mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, sehingga akhirnya munculah seseorang bermata amethyst dan juga memiliki surai panjang bewarna cokelat. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, lelaki itu tampak tak asing baginya.

"Hai, mantan kakak ipar." Neji menatap datar Sasuke yang tersenyum dan menyapanya. "Apa maumu Sasuke?"

"Sedot lemak. Ayolah, inikah caramu menyambut adik iparmu?" neji menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke ke gadis yang berada disamping Sasuke, tidak lain adalah Hinata. Neji tertegun melihat Hinata, lama ia memandang Hinata sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali menegur neji.

"Hey…. Aku ingin sedot lemak." Neji mengangguk pelan, lalu langsung mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke ruangannya diikuti Hinata.

"Jadikan badan wanita ini terideal sekota konoha."

Hyuuga neji sudah sangat ahli dalam menyedot lemak, ia adalah dokter kecantikan dan juga pakar diet disebuah rumah sakit kecantikan beken di konoha. Saking lamanya proses ini, Sasuke sampai ketiduran. Ya…tentu memakan waktu lama karena bukan secara instan saja Hinata melakukan program diet. Keringat demi keringat bercucuran membentuk tubuhnya yang baru dan yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Sembari menunggu diet Hinata, Sasuke menyiapkan hal-hal lainnya untuk rencana balas dendam mereka. Ia akan membuat identitas baru untuk Hinata.

⃝

Hinata sedang menekuni treadmill milik neji ketika neji melihatnya dari meja kerjanya yang tak jauh dari ruangan dimana Hinata berada. Dinding ruangan neji terbuat dari kaca, sehingga ia bisa mengontrol pasiennya dengan mudah dengan begitu mereka tidak akan malas malasan. Memang tidak semua pasien yang terlihat, namun jika ingin diet nya benar benar 5 hari calorie off atau 3 hari calorie off maka siap siaplah dihajar oleh neji habis habisan. Lama neji menatap Hinata kemudian ia menarik gagang laci meja, ia mengambil sebuah pas foto. Terlihat neji yang tampak masih berumur 8 tahun dan disampingnya seorang wanita berambut indigo dengan pipi chubby sedang memeluk lengannya.

"Hinata….." gumam neji. Entah mengapa ia merasakan aura Hinata dari gadis bernama Hinata yang dibawa Sasuke. Neji mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau dia Hinata adikku, jadi yang dirumah sakit siapa?" neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Neji mungkin terlalu serakah karena dirinya sangat ingin kalau Hinata adalah adiknnya yang sudah hilang selama 18 tahun lamanya, tidak… ia tidak serakah sama sekali. Karena itu haknya. Neji meletakkan foto tersebut ke tempatnya kembali, yakni di dalam laci.

Setelahnya, ia berjalan mendekati ruangan dimana Hinata sedang melakukan exercise. Tak lupa neji membawa air minum dan juga handuk. Ia tatap pundak Hinata yang terekspos, dan saat itulah neji kembali mematung.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, Hinata langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ah, Hyuuga-san." Neji tersadar dan langsung tersenyum kepada Hinata. Ia sodorkan minum yang ia bawa serta handuk.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Hinata-san." Hinata menerima handuk yang diberi neji dan langsung memakainya. "Ini semua juga berkat hyuuga-san."

"Tanda lahirmu bagus." Puji neji sambil menunjuk tanda lahir yang berada dipundak Hinata. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan neji.

"Oh… arigatou. A-aku tidak tau kalau aku punya tanda lahir, hehehe."

"Benarkah?" mendengar pertanyaan neji, Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak tau namanya, apalagi marganya.

"Go-gomen, hyuuga-san. Aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan, dan aku tidak ingat apapun. Ehehehe" dan neji pun yakin, kalau gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Hinata adiknya.

"Oy Hinata!" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul, baik neji maupun Hinata melihat kearahnya. Sasuke membawa sebuah paperbag, dan ternyata ia tidak datang sendiri, melainkan disampingnya telah berdiri sekelompok penata rias yang entah muncul dari mana.

"U…Uchiha-san…." Hinata bergumam. "Ayo pergi sekarang." Sasuke memerintahkannya, namun Hinata tak kunjung menyambut Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke turun tangan untuk menyeretnya. Mereka meninggalkan neji yang dari tadi masih menatap Hinata.

"Arigatou mantan kakak ipar! Aku akan mengundangmu makan malam dilain waktu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup pintu ruangan neji.

⃝

Heels hitam menghiasi setiap langkah yang ia buat, kaki jenjangnya tampak menggoda. Setelan dress selutut nya yang bewarna ungu juga memperjelas kecantikannya, belum lagi dress tersebut menampakkan sebagian lekuk tubuhnya yang benar-benar seperti dewi. Leher jenjangnya terekspos, kulitnya seputih susu dengan tidak adanya setitik nodapun membuat lelaki ingin menyentuhnya. Sejak pintu restaurant itu terbuka, suasana menjadi riuh akibat gadis cantik berambut indigo ini masuk. Semua mata menuju kearahnya. Bulu matanya begitu lentik dan mata lavender nya begitu besar layaknya boneka.

"Anda ingin memesan apa nona?" tanya seorang pelayan lelaki dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan perasaan yang gugup.

Sang gadis memberi senyuman mautnya, sehingga kini membuat bukan hanya sang pelayan namun semua lelaki yang berada di restaurant itu ingin pingsan ditempat. "Aku ingin menu paling special hari ini." Sang pelayan mengangguk cepat lalu langsung berlari ke dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan tersebut sebelum sang gadis kelaparan dan mati (?).

Sembari sang gadis menunggu, ia menebarkan pesonanya, sambil menunggu sasarannya hari ini. yah…. Tak sembarangan ia datang hari ini, ia memiliki misi.

Pandangannya berhenti disebuah pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan 'CEO'. Terlihat tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Sontak gadis itu mengeluarkan seringaian. Ia teringat kata-kata seseorang yang me-Mandori-nya. _'kau tak perlu bertemu, kau hanya datang dan membuat keributan sederhana'_ lamunan sang gadis berhenti ketika sang pelayan datang untuk memberikannya pesanan yang ia butuhkan.

"Selamat menikmati nona, ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" gadis itu tersenyum sambil berkata terima kasih, lalu ia menggeleng lemah kepada sang pelayan. Pelayan itu pun berlalu menjauhi pelanggannya yang sangat cantik, namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti, membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan segera kembali menghampiri pelanggan nya.

"Bisa kau mendekat sebentar?" sang gadis tampak membisikkan sesuatu kepada pelayan tersebut yang kemudian membuat lelaki itu tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Sedang semua lelaki merasa iri kepada pelayan itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Utakata desu"

"Matta ne…. Uta-kun" pelayan itu mengejang ketika suffix 'kun' ditambahkan setelah nama kecilnya. Dasar gadis nakal.

Ketika merasa tak ada lagi yang pelanggan nya butuhkan, pelayan bernama Utakata itu pun berlalu. Kini sang gadis menikmati spaghetti pesanannya dengan sangat nikmat dan lahap. Sehingga membuat orang-orang melongo melihatnya yang makan begitu menggoda. Beberapa dari mereka segera memanggil pelayan dan kemudian menunjuk kearah satu-satu nya pelanggan cantik yang berada di restaurant itu, untuk memastikan mereka memesan Spaghetti yang sama persis gadis itu pesan. Hal ini mengakibatkan penjualan di pasta blanc meningkat hari ini. gadis itu tersenyum seperti memberi sinyal kepada seseorang yang berada di bangku sudut dengan topi coklat dan hoodie bulu bewarna senada.

Seketika lelaki itu memberi isyarat untuk bangkit, sang gadis pun mengangguk dan segera beranjak dengan lemah gemulai menuju kasir.

"Saya sudah selesai, berapa totalnya?" tanya gadis tersebut, sang kasir tersenyum manis "Kami akan memberi diskon kepada anda nona, karena berkat anda kami bisa pulang lebih awal hari ini."

"Benarkah?" gadis itu pura-pura terkejut, padahal hatinya tertawa keras karena misinya hampir berhasil. Gadis itu merogoh dompetnya dan kemudian memberikan kartu Black Card kepada kasir itu. Ketika sang kasir sedang menggesekkan kartu kredit unlimited tersebut, sang gadis tiba-tiba berakting layaknya orang yang pusing. "Auhh…. Sepertinya kepalaku sakit sekali." Sang kasir tampak khawatir. "A-ada apa nona?"

"Aku dari tadi pagi tidak memakan apapun, aku hanya memakan spaghetti yang berasal dari restaurantmu….." lirih gadis itu, sang kasir langsung bingung.

"Apa kau memberiku keju?"

"Eh?"

"Aku alergi keju" tutur gadis itu yang hanya kebohongan belaka. Kasir itu berbisik kepada partnernya yang tak jauh darinya, yang kemudian pesan itu pun sampai kepada kepala manajer. Kepala manajer dari restaurant pasta blanc adalah seorang lelaki muda. Manajer yang sedari tadi berada diruangannya keluar dan ia kaget melihat kecantikan dari pelanggannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona…"

"Aku Hanabi." Sebut gadis itu sambil sedikit mengerang. "Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

Sang manajer sedikit mendeham, yang kemudian ia celingak celinguk berusaha mencari tempat yang mungkin bisa dijadikan untuk istirahat. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia pakai mungkin ruangannya atau ruangan bos nya. Namun tak mungkin ia meletakkannya diruang boss nya. Lalu tak mungkin juga ia mempersilahkan ruangannya, karena ruangannya begitu kotor dan sempit. Memang tak sekotor itu, namun tetap saja akan membuat gadis cantik bak dewi ini tidak nyaman. Mungkin ia bisa bernegoisasi kepada boss nya nanti. Lagipula, penjualan hari ini naik akibat dari gadis yang sangat menggoda ini.

"Baiklah, ikuti saya nona Hanabi." Gadis itu tersenyum kemenangan tentunya didalam hatinya, yang kemudian ia mengikuti manajer tersebut keruangan CEO.

Tak ada siapapun disini, hanya ruangan kosong yang rapi dengan meja kerja, lemari, dan sofa yang nyaman.

"Anda bisa menenangkan diri anda disini terlebih dahulu, nona Hanabi." Hanabi—sang empunya berterima kasih dan kemudian duduk di satu sofa. Ketika ia duduk, dressnya pun tersingkap sehingga menampilkan pahanya yang putih dan mulus. Manajer itu mematung melihat pemandangan tersebut, namun erangan Hanabi kemudian membuatnya terkaget.

"Apa anda bisa meninggalkanku sendiri? Kau membuatku tidak nyaman."

"A-ahh… ma-maafkan saya nona, saya tidak bermaksud kurang ajar." Dan kemudian manajer itu pun langsung melenggang pergi sebelum ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan birahinya lagi.

Seketika manajer itu pergi, Hanabi mengibaskan rambutnya lalu kemudian merapikan dressnya. "Cih… mata keranjang." Cibirnya, lalu kemudian mengeluarkan smartphone, berusaha menghubungi seseorang, namun semuanya terinterupsi ketika menyadari pintu ruangan terbuka. Hanabi kaget dan kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega ketika seseorang yang ia kenal yang masuk.

"Kau mengagetkanku."

Lelaki itu membuka topi dan jacket nya sehingga menampakkan wajahnya yang rupawan. "Aktingmu jelek sekali Hinata!"

"Hei tuan Uchiha, aku berusaha semampuku, kau tak tau betapa jantungannya tadi aku. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku menjadi pusat perhatian." Uchiha rupawan itu terkekeh yang kemudian cepat-cepat meluruskan misi mereka. "Nah sekarang bagian klimaksnya, lepaskan antinganmu."

"Aku tau." Hanabi a.k.a Hinata pun melepaskan antingnya, setelah itu menyangkutkannya di sofa di tempat yang strategis. "Kau membawa parfum mu kan?" Hinata mengangguk semangat lalu mengeluarkan parfum beraroma lavendernya. Uchiha tampan itu merebut parfum tersebut lalu langsung menyemprotkannya banyak-banyak di sofa. "Apa parfum ini tahan lama?" tanya Hinata polos. Sasuke memukul pelan kepala Hinata. "Tentu saja bodoh, ini beda dengan parfum lamamu, yang ini lebih tahan lama, lebih mahal, lebih elegan." Jawab Sasuke dengan sombong. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah post it lalu memerintahkan Hinata untuk menuliskan sebuah pesan dan menempelkannya di meja.

"Apa ini akan berhasil?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Tentu saja, karena ada aku, semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar." Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak setuju. "Kau belum tau bagaimana hebatnya Sasuke Uchiha, khukhukhukhu… aku pasti akan mendapatkan kembali Sakura-ku."

"Cih… apa bagusnya permen karet itu." Sasuke menjitak Hinata kembali. "Diam, tak kusangka kau lebih cerewet."

"Memang siapa yang berhasil membuatku seperti ini?" pandangan Hinata menjadi lebih serius, membuat Sasuke agak bergidik, tunggu? Uchiha bergidik? Oh my god. Sasuke kembali memasang wajah stoic nya. "Baiklah, sekarang kita menunggu hasilnya dirumah shikamaru."

"Eh? Rumah shikamaru-kun?"

Sasuke agak menunduk lalu kembali memasang topinya. "Rumahku sudah kujual."

"Eh? JUAL?" Hinata kaget

"Hn"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Tenang saja, bukan karenamu, Baka. Ayo pergi, sebelum Gaara datang." Hinata hanya menuruti Sasuke, namun kepalanya masih memikirkan rumah Sasuke yang dijual secara tiba-tiba.

⃝

"Gaara-kun, kau tidak boleh melakukannya disini." Sakura mendorong Gaara pelan ketika menyadari bahwa Gaara sudah menegang dan nafasnya semakin memburu. Mereka tak seharusnya melakukan 'itu' di kantor. "Sakuraa… ayo kita pulang sekarang."

"Tidak Gaara-kun, aku masih punya rapat sore nanti. Kau pulanglah duluan, tunggu aku di apartment." Gaara mendesis, lalu kemudian mundur sambil merapikan blazer Sakura.

"Sok sibuk. Apa kau pikir kau yang paling sibuk? Cih… aku juga memiliki segudang pekerjaan." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tau, Sabaku. Hihihi…. Apa kau akan ke restaurant?"

"Tentu, aku akan mengambil sejumlah dokumen disana, dan memeriksa penjualan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan nanti malam."

"Uhm…" Sakura tersenyum sambil melihat kepergian Gaara dari ruangannya. Ia sangat menyukai lelaki itu, dan sekarang ia sudah memilikinya, tak sia-sia semua rencana yang ia lakukan.

Gaara memarkirkan mobilnya di perkarangan Restaurant Blanc. Ia sempat kaget karena restaurant nya agak temaram dan sepi. Papan special menu pun tak lagi dipajang. Melihat hal tak beres itu ia langsung jalan cepat menuju restaurantnya.

"Uta, kemana para pegawai?" tanya Gaara begitu melihat uta yang ada di pintu masuk. Uta tersenyum. "Sudah pulang, Gaara-sama. tinggal aku, chef, dan manajer."

"Siapa yang mengizinkan mereka pulang? Bukankah restaurant tutup jam 9 malam. Sudah kubilang kepada kalian semua bukan?" nada bicara Gaara meninggi sehingga membuat uta agak takut. Tiba-tiba manajer datang.

"Maafkan kami Gaara-sama, tapi menu special sudah habis, anda sudah pernah mengatakan kepada kami, jika menu special habis maka apapun yang terjadi kami boleh menutup restaurant lebih cepat."

"Ahh.. benarkah? Suatu kejutan bagiku." Manajer dan uta saling tatap.

"Iya… ini untuk pertama kalinya Gaara-sama, menu special ludes."

"Kau bisa menjelaskan selebihnya?"

"Ya, tentu Gaara-sama."

Gaara dan pak manajer kemudian menuju sebuah meja. "Kami juga tidak menyangka, hari seperti ini akan terjadi, Gaara-sama. kita kedatangan tamu special tadi siang. Dia memesan menu special dan semua orang langsung memesannya juga."

"Cih…. Apa hebatnya tamu itu?"

"Kau belum melihatnya, dia sangat cantik seperti dewi. Aku belum pernah melihat gadis sesempurna itu, Gaara-sama." Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya, 'Mana ada wanita yang bisa menandingi Sakura dalam hidupnya. Ahh… kasihan si manajer, melajang dan belum pernah merasakan cinta'

"Terserah kau saja." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Gaara beranjak menuju ruangannya. Ketika ia membuka pintu ruangannya, wangi lavender memenuhi indera penciumannya. Dahinya mengernyit, mengetahui tidak ada siapa-siapa yang berani masuk keruangannya. Ia kemudian langsung berlari menuju meja kerjanya, memeriksa lacinya dan mengobrak-abrik dokumen yang ia ingat letakkan disana, dan tak ada yang hilang. Ia pun menghembuskan nafas lega dan panjang. Ketakutan yang melandanya membuat kakinya melemas, ia pun segera duduk di sofa, menyenderkan kepalanya. Wangi lavender yang emmenuhi ruangannya, tanpa terasa membuatnya nyaman dan rileks.

"Lavender…" lirih Gaara. Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan sesuatu mengganggu tangannya, ia angkat tangannya dan menemukan benda berkilau. Ia lihat sebuah anting berlian asli. Ia kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Pu-punya siapa?"

Keterlaluan…..

Gaara dengan cepat membuka pintu ruangannya, ia memanggil uta dan manajer untuk meminta penjelasan lebih jauh. Menyadari tak ada respon dari mereka, Gaara memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, dimana mereka tampak bising disana.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Gaa-Gaara-sama, sepertinya dompet uta hilang." Jelas manajer

"Hah?" Gaara kebingungan.

"Aku tidak pernah menaruk nya di sembarang tempat, aku selalu menaruknya di celana ku… pasti ada yang mengambilnya." Uta tampak berpikir, yang kemudian manajer juga membantu berpikir.

Mereka berdua saling tatap, sedang Gaara masih bingung.

"Jangan-jangan….

⃝

"Ahahahahahhahahahaha…" Hinata tertawa kencang sambil melempar dompet asing di meja.

"Kau bahagia?" sindiran dari shikamaru, ia tak menyangka Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak, apalagi untuk kejahatan yang ia lakukan.

"Menyenangkan bukan?" Sasuke menyusul sambil membawa segelas air dan duduk di sofa dengan nyaman. Shikamaru menatap Sasuke kesal. "Kau mengajarinya hal yang tidak benar."

"Sekarang aku tidak heran, banyak copet yang cantik. Uchiha-san, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan dompet itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran sehingga membuat Sasuke menyeringai. "Tentu memanfaatkannya, otakmu benar-benar tumpul."

"Kau tidak lebih pintar dariku Sasuke." Bela shikamaru. "Jangan macam-macam dengan maid-ku atau uang sewamu akan kunaikkan." Ancam shikamaru, membuat Sasuke menelan saliva yang tercekat ditenggorokannya.

"Apa rumahnya benar-benar dijual?" tanya Hinata yang sedari siang masih penasaran dengan rumah Sasuke. Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk. "Dia bahkan meminjam uang kepadaku juga, Hinata…."

"Wahhh…." Hinata melihat Sasuke kaget, sedang Sasuke memandang datar Hinata juga shikamaru.

"Diamlah, kalian tidak tau apa-apa." Dan Sasuke langsung beranjak meninggalkan Hinata dan shikamaru yang terdiam.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Uchiha-sama?" tanya Hinata masih penasaran. "Apa…. Jangan-jangan karena biaya diet ku?" shikamaru yang semula melihat pintu kamar Sasuke kini menoleh kearah Hinata dan ia kaget karena muka Hinata begitu dekat dengannya, sontak ia mundur sedikit, merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hinata melihat shikamaru aneh. "Kau kenapa? Shikamaru-san?"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Shikamaru beranjak meninggalkan Hinata menuju balkon. "Arghhh…. Kenapa begitu panas." Ucap shikamaru sambil berlalu sehingga membuat Hinata mengernyit aneh.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Huh….." Hinata mempoutkan bibirnya, ia kemudian melirik jam dan ia kaget. "Astaga! Ini saatnya ngemil malam." Dan ia pun meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Shikamaru masih merasakan udara malam di balkon, ia menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat. "Argghhhh…. Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tiba-tiba ia terbayang wajah Hinata yang begitu dekat di ruang tamu tadi. Karya kakak ipar Sasuke dan Sasuke memang benar-benar luar biasa. Begitu kurang ajar membuat seseorang lebih cantik. Ya… bagi shikamaru, Hinata memang sudah cantik dahulu, tapi sekarang….. shikamaru tidak percaya, jantungnya sepertinya akan rusak. Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas panjang, yang kemudian merogoh sakunya, berusaha mendapatkan smartphone nya. Wajahnya kini menjadi kusut, melihat tak ada balasan SMS dari seseorang yang ia tunggu. Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru kadang heran, mengapa wanita itu tidak pernah peduli padanya, sekalipun ino tau Sasuke sudah menikah, ia masih mengejar Sasuke.

"Shikamaru-san…. Belum tidur?" shikamaru menoleh, mendapatkan Hinata sedang berdiri di bibir pintu.

"Ah…. Hinata….." Hinata mendekati shikamaru, sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, shikamaru menebak, pasti Hinata kedinginan, dengan badan sekurus itu. Dia bodoh, tak memiliki persiapan. "Apa yang terjadi shikamaru-san? Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Hm…" shikamaru menjawab seadanya sambil memandangi Hinata yang ada disampingnya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hinata?"

"Aku sedang menunggu maskerku dingin."

"Benarkah?"

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Apa kau serius?" tiba-tiba shikamaru membuka suaranya kembali

"Apanya?"

"Kau ingin membalaskan dendammu dengan Gaara?" mata Hinata kembali melirih, membuat shikamaru kaget, dia seperti kembali ke Hinata lama, tapi kemudian tatapan mata itu kembali kuat.

"Apa hanya dia saja yang berhak menyakitiku? Apa kau menganggap ini salah shikamaru-kun?" dan shikamaru kembali terkejut mendengar suffix 'kun' dinamanya yang benar-benar sudah lama ia inginkan dari Hinata. Hinata kini memandang tepat ke mata shikamaru, shikamaru terdiam. "Aku tidak mau orang sepertinya terus mengatur hidup orang lemah. Dia tidak tau orang itu mengerikan. Dia tidak boleh merasakan kesenangan sebelum kesakitan ia rasakan terlebih dahulu. Orang yang tak tau malu."

"Kau menangis…"

DEG….. Hinata terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jika begitu menyakitkan, berhentilah. Tidak ada yang memaksamu, Hinata." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, shikamaru melepas cardigan woll yang ia pakai dan memasangkannya dipundak Hinata yang tampak bergetar. "Menangislah ketika kau ingin menangis Hinata, dan tersenyumlah ketika kau ingin tersenyum. Kau bisa melakukan segala hal tanpa khawatir orang lain akan terluka. Sudah saatnya bagimu untuk egois. Ahh iya, jika kemana-mana, jangan lupa membawa cardiganmu. Kau tak sama seperti yang dulu." Dan shikamaru pun berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terisak.

Seketika tangisan Hinata semakin keras.

"Oy….." Hinata mengabaikan semua yang ada disekitarnya.

"Oy….. Oy! Kau berani mengabaikanku." Hinata merasa lengannya ditarik, ia terpaksa melihat seseorang menyeramkan didepannya. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau akan beraksi besok, jangan sampai Panda tercipta. Dan ini maskermu, aku sudah menyiapkannya." Sasuke menyodorkan Hinata maskernya. Hinata masih menatap Sasuke heran sambil terisak.

"Me-mengapa kau membantuku?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Kau yang memintanya kan?"

"Kapan? Bukankah kau yang menawariku."

"Tidak…. Matamu yang memintaku, dan tangisanmu yang membujukku." Hinata terdiam, Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan dingin di tepian baskom masker lalu kemudian mengusap muka Hinata. "Kau tau, ketika acara pertunangan Sakura dan Gaara. Aku melihat matamu, aku mendengar tangisanmu, dari semua itu, aku mengerti dirimu. Kau bercerita kepadaku malam itu." Hinata masih terdiam tanpa kata.

"Mungkin, kau tampak pecundang dari luar, tapi…. Aku tau, kau tidak sepecundang yang mereka tau. Mereka tidak tau, pengabaian mereka adalah kekuatan yang besar bagi seseorang yang diabaikan." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "30 menit lagi, basuhlah dengan air panas. Setelahnya, kau bisa tidur. Oyasumi" Sasuke pun berlalu, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung.

⃝

Gaara merasakan dirinya sekarat, wangi parfum lavender itu masih menggangu penciumannya. Ia mengeram frustasi yang kemudian ia melirik anting berlian yang masih bertengger manisnya di mejanya. Dan juga ia menemukan sebuah post it bertuliskan 'Terima kasih' di mejanya.

Suara riuh yang berasala dari luar ruangannya membuatnya kaget dan penasaran, dengan segera Gaara pun berlari keluar.

Nihil…..

Ia tampak kecewa. Tunggu? Apa-apaan kecewa? Gaara membenci dirinya sendiri, apa yang ia harapkan? Ayolah…. Gaara, kau sudah pernah mengkhianati seseorang, tak mungkin ia akan mengkhianati untuk yang kedua kalinya bukan? Iya… benar sekali. Tak mungkin dan tak ingin. Gaara menghembuskan nafas panjang seraya membuang semua pikiran aneh yang mengusiknya dan semua rasa penasarannya. Ketika ia ingin membuang anting berlian yang ada di genggamannya, tampak kembali keriuhan terdengar. Gaara menoleh dan saat itu juga rasanya Gaara ingin mati di tempatnya berdiri.

"Selamat datang kembali Hanabi-san." Gadis bak dewi itu kembali membuat keriuhan restaurantnya. Semua lelaki kembali terpikat. Uta mendekati Hanabi, dan kemudian menyodorkannya menu tapi kemudian Hanabi menolaknya. Ia malah tersenyum kearah Uta dan mengambil sesuatu dari Tas mini nya.

"Gomen ne Uta-kun, aku tak sempat mengembalikannya." Uta menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ahh tidak apa-apa Hanabi-san. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit." Hanabi memberi salam kepada uta, dan uta membalasnya juga.

"Tunggu!" suara itu bukanlah suara uta, melainkan suara…

"Gaara-sama….." uta menunduk hormat kepada Gaara, kemudian langsung meninggalkan Gaara dengan Hanabi.

"Tidak sopan kalau hanya datang seperti ini…" ujar Gaara dengan penuh wibawa kepada Hanabi. Hanabi tersenyum kaku. "Siapa….Anda?" Hanabi tampak berpikir

"Aku pemilik restaurant Pasta Blanc, Sabaku Gaara…." Gaara menyodorkan tangannya kearah Hanabi dan tersenyum hangat.

Hanabi menatap lama jemari panjang Gaara, lalu kemudian kini tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai kepada Gaara.

**You're Trapped Baby….. karena sekali kau melakukan kesalahan, kau akan terbiasa untuk melakukan kesalahan yang sama kedua kalinya. **

**©Wondergrave-MIRACLE IN REVENGE-TBC©**

#NB : ALOOO…. APA KABAR? Ngahahaha….. syukurlah, chapter 5 jadi, setelah lama mandek. Duhh…. Maafkan saya ya para readers, dah lama kagak apdet-apdet dan malah buat penpic baru. Yah gpp lah ya.. daripada tak tersalurkan, ngehe…. Wonder akan berusaha menyelesaikan penpic ini dan penpic lain yang hiatus. Mohon kesabarannya, karena wonder bukan hanya mengerjakan ini saja, wonder banyak tugas juga yang harus dikerjakan.. hehehe…

Btw chapter ini belum greget banget balas dendamnya, ini masih awal bagi Hinata untuk bertransformasi. Gaara kelihatan benar-benar murahan ya? Hehe, gomen ne Gaara kun…..

Doain wonder agar cepat memunculkan ide untuk menyelesaikan penpic kesayangan kalian

**Salam wonder grave~~~~~~~**

**Thank you very much**

**REVIEW yaa! Biar WONDER SEMANGAT!**

**CINTA KALIAN SEMUA! **

**Maafkan wonder tidak membalas review kalian satu persatu kali ini… hehehe…**

**But**

**ARIGATOU untuk tetap review dan setia menunggu **


End file.
